


Truths revealed: The true-mate journal

by Divinae



Series: Boxed Clothes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, And I'll warn you, Banshee Lydia Martin, But not any of the MC's, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Good Peter, Good Peter Hale, Gwen the good fairy, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, It's only one chapter, Kinda, Knotting, Labor and graphic birth, Lydia and Stiles are Best Friends, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Mysteries revealed, Rape/Non-con Elements, True Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, he's a were coywolf, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Peter and Stiles are happily married. Their bond is strong.The Alpha's building a home, large enough for the whole pack to live comfortably, on their newly purchased property.Stiles and Lydia are translating the true mates journal. Some truths are revealed that are directly linked to Stiles that forever change him and his pack.





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> I know the wait has been long but I hope it will be all worth it in the end.
> 
> This story is completed but I won't be posting it all at once. I still need to edit and put on the final touches to each chapter first. 
> 
> A lot happens in this story but I do promise a happy ending.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Sweat dripped off Stiles’ forehead as he dove into a tumble dodging his opponent's right hook despite the September weather. The slight breeze that fluttered the changing leaves help a little bit. He twisted to the right as he came back up and kicked his leg out connecting to other fighter’s back. They’d been sparring for a solid four minutes straight. 

“Don’t hold back Stiles,” Peter yelled from the sidelines. He had been making his rounds in the clearing calling out remarks to the others practicing their hands-on combat.

Stiles brushed his hand across his forehead and spat. He hated feeling sticky. 

He launched himself at the silent muscular man. The other fighter sidestepped his attack and slashed Stiles’ across the back with their clawed hand. 

Stiles’ bellowed in agony even as his skin knitted itself back together. 

He allowed his coywolf make an appearance as he shifted into his beta form. The taller, bulkier man rushed at him but he was ready this time. At the last second Stiles pivoted and grabbed hold of the arm that lashed out at him. He jutted his hip out and used his opponent’s momentum to help fling him over his shoulder. Debris flew into the air as the body slammed into the ground. Stiles flipped his packmate onto their stomach and simultaneously he twisted their arm in the opposite direction. 

“Yield or I’ll break it.” Stiles said in stony calm voice. His nose was assaulted with scents from the intense training. It was a mixture of body odor, like a locker room, and hints of nature around them.

Boyd tapped on the ground and submitted to his Alpha’s husband. Stiles released his hold and bent over, hands on knees as he caught his breath. Boyd grunted as he got up and dusted himself off.

“Good job both of you.” Peter clapped as he approached them. “Everyone I think we can quit for the day.”

Peter had his pack train at least three times a week. Ever since the epic battle that resulted in Stiles being changed he focused on different forms of fighting. The Alpha matched them up with different sparring partners and sometimes joined in too.

“Good job everyone.” Peter complimented his pack. “Stiles your control over you coywolf is fantastic.”

Stiles felt more in sync with his other form each day. It felt like a piece of the puzzle that fit him perfectly. He hoped in his research he’d be able to figure out where he inherited the were genes. 

“Thank god,” Stiles laid on the ground. “I’m so tired.”

“I know love, but this is necessary. We all need to be so in sync with different forms of fighting. Our bodies need to move like well-oiled machines.”

“He’s right,” Erica came forward. “We were lucky that we had allies that came helped when we were facing off with Deucalion. But as a pack it isn’t if but when we have to fight again.”

Deucalion had been an Alpha from the nearby city that had kidnapped Stiles which resulted in an epic battle leaving the Alpha dead and Stiles’ slightly more than human.

“I agree with Erica,” Lydia dusted off some imaginary dust on her shoulder. “Sure, I could just scream and take everyone to the ground. But what if I can’t scream. It’s best to have many options available.”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I could eat a horse right now I”m so hungry.” Jordan stomach rumbled as he rubbed his red-headed girlfriend’s shoulders working out the knots. 

“Food. Yes.” Stiles hopped up with newfound energy and briskly walked toward their house. “Let’s get cleaned up and head out.”

The pack had kept extra clothes in Stiles and Peter’s home. 

At the diner, Stiles had demolished on a plate full of curly fries along with a cheeseburger moaning wantonly with eat bite. The pack rolled their eyes at the scent of arousal coming off their Alpha as he watched his husband.

“Sweetheart, it’s not going anywhere. Chew.” Peter patted his mate on the knee. A sweet smell like honey wafted off his mate as Stiles sucked his fingers free of cheese from his fries. Peter snatched the last finger and brought it to his mouth and twisted his tongue around it.

“Really guys, we’re in public.” Lydia coughed into her hand. “At least wait until you get home.”

Peter sighed loudly as he popped the finger out of his mouth. “Fine, you’re no fun.”

“I’d just hate to have to have my boyfriend’s colleagues have to arrest you for indecent exposure.” 

“Once is already too many times…” Jordan mumbled as he took a bit of his food.

“We weren’t arrested… you gave us a stern warning.” Stiles licked his lips.

Jordan cocked his head and focused on his Alpha and Alpha’s mate. “Yeah, you seem to be really taking it to heart.” 

Stiles chuckled as he stole the pickle off of his husband’s plate, “Fine, we’ll behave.”

A few weeks prior, Peter had Stiles on the hood of his car outside the movie theater, his hands traveled underneath his lover’s pants as he grind against him. Thankfully, it was another shifter who approached them to tell them their managers had called the cops on them. Peter had just enough time to get under control as Jordan and his partner rolled up on the scene. 

“So, how’s our pack house coming along,” Erica asked as she munched on her onion rings, blatantly changing the subject. 

Peter hired within his community to build their new pack home.

“I have a couple more permits to get signed off on and then we can break ground.” Peter announced.

“That’s fantastic. Not that I love your current home, but it’s a bit cramped when we all get together for pack nights.” Boyd added.

Peter wished his niece, nephew and Stiles’ parents would move there and join their pack. He understood that Cora, and Derek had their own packs. He kept in contact with them regularly and told them they could come visit or live their if they ever needed too. He knew the Sheriff loved his job to much to leave it. Maybe they’d be able to the Sheriff and Melissa to move there after he retired.


	2. You smell sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Stiles both pick the next piece they are going to translate. Peter hates being ignored by his husband and they go for a run in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up there is a sex scene at the end of this chapter.

Lydia switched colleges to finish up her law degree after she officially joined the pack and moved to be closer to them. Unlike her classes her best friend’s were all offered online this semester. As he left her last class she donned her quarter length pink sweater and hit her speed dial on her phone. She could smell the pizza parlor from down the block. 

She dug into her purse for her keys when the voicemail picked up. 

“Hi love, I know you’re shift isn’t over for another hour but I wanted to give you a heads up. I’m heading over to Stiles to help with the journal. I’ll call you when I leave.”

The food was ready when she stopped by the diner to pick it up on her way to her Alpha's house.

She greeted Peter in the kitchen after she let herself into their home with bags of take-out. 

“Thanks, Lydia. I wasn’t expecting you today,” Peter accepted the food she offered. 

“I’m not surprised. Stiles text me during class to come over to help with he journal.” Lydia grabbed a couple of bottles of water for all of them.

They found small facts so far in their translations. They confirmed the purple rings around their eyes. Another had been telepathy between Peter and Stiles. 

“Well, thanks for the food. I plan on heading out soon to pick up a few outfits for a client.” Peter opened his drink.

His boxed-clothes business had been the reason he and Stiles were reunited. Mr Wolf, his alias, had ‘forgotten’ to add plaid to Stiles’ order. Stiles had been able to track down his address and dragged his best friend Lydia with him to confront him. It had changed their lives forever. 

“Okay, I’m going to track him down.” Lydia took the food and headed off.

She found him curled up on a large plush chair with a table in front of him with several open books in their study.

“Curly fries,” Stiles’ eyes sparkled as a smile broke out on his face. The savory taste exploded in his mouth. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Lydia settled down on the other chair and ran her hand over the smooth black leather.

“Thanks.” Stiles dove into his fries., “I’ve been craving these.”

“If you were still human I’d be worried about clogged arteries.” Lydia dug into her salad. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be working it off later.” Stiles smirked.

“I don’t need to hear about you and Peter’s sex life.” Lydia tossed her empty take-out box in the trash.

“Lydia,” Stiles’ faked a gasp, “get our mind out of the gutter. I could have been talking about going for a run with Peter later on.”

“Were you,” she arched one of her eyebrows at him.

Stiles blushed, “No.”

“So, find anything new yet,” Lydia changed the subject.

“Nothing yet. I’ve been trying to narrow down which piece to work on next.”

Lydia had received a copy of a hand-me-down journal written by true mates from the past from a family of Banshee’s she was training with over the summer in Europe. They kept in a three-ring binder. Stiles, along with her, had been unraveling the mysteries of it since they got a hold of it. Almost every passage was written in a different language. A few longer than others. The family they got it from wasn’t certain how old the journal truly was, it’s age lost in time. The older pieces from the original had started to turn yellow with age. 

“I’ve seen this language before, I just can’t place it.” Stiles finished up his snack and placed the empty container in the trash can next to him. They had slowly but surely been translating it in between their busy schedules.

“Hmm, well let’s see if we can figure it out.” Lydia laid the journal on table and picked up one of the books and sat back.

Hours later and a few breaks, they finally figured out it. 

“I don’t mind deciphering this passage for you.” Lydia offered. “You can work on other section, it seems to be more depth about telepathy again.”

She handed over a smaller entry not worried about the pages getting dirty since each sheet was in a clear plastic sleeve. 

“Are you sure? You’re busy with school and settling with Jordan.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it.” Lydia crossed her arms. 

Lydia guessed it would take a while to translate the largest section from the journal. 

“Anyways, you’re still working even if you don’t need to anymore.”

Despite Stiles and Peter were set financially, they both enjoyed working. 

“I love Gwen. She’s the best boss ever and I refuse to rely on just Peter financially. That isn’t how my dad raised me. Anyways, I have too much energy to just sit around.”

Lydia agreed and then excused herself to head home to her boyfriend. 

##

Peter did not like to be ignored, especially by his mate. Now that the ground had been broken for their new home he missed being around his lover. Stiles had been pouring over books as he worked on his current entry from the journal. He had a plan to get Stiles attention back from the inanimate object.

“Sweetheart,” He linked his arms around his husband and nuzzled his lover’s neck. “You smell like lemon cupcakes today.”

Peter and his wolf loved that their scents mixed together after they exchanged mating bites. A sign to all others that Stiles was his, and he was Stiles. Different sweet scents lingered around his mate since they bonded. 

“Hmm,” his mate leaned into the contact, “I was helping Gwen today at work. We were making lemon bars and cupcakes.”

“I’ve got plans for us today.” Peter nibbled on Stiles’ ear.

“Babe, I’m busy.” Stiles wiggled in Peter’s hold as leaned over the kitchen island for another book.

Peter drew a moan from Stiles as he sucked a hickey onto his husband’s collarbone. “It’s a nice fall evening and we have all that land now. The crew is done for the day and I thought we could go for a run. Just you and I. No pack.”

“I don’t know…” Stiles twisted around to face his husband.. 

Peter plucked the book from his mate’s hands and laid it on the counter. He reached around Stiles’ and stuffed all the notes littering around into the binder. 

“Come on, let’s go. I promise it will be worth your while.” 

They parked the car in their new driveway after they stopped for dinner. The final rays of the sun highlighted the house. The frame was completed and a few walls were put up. 

“Wow, our place is going to be huge.” Stiles commented as he shimmied out of his clothes. 

Peter had based if off the Hale home in Beacon Hills before the fire but with subtle differences.

“Well our pack is growing.” He lost his clothes and crowded his husband against the car.

Birds were chirping in the woods and the leaves were swaying in the slight breeze.

“I love you,” Peter brushed his lips against Stiles as he ran his hands up and down Stiles’ naked body. 

“And I love you,” Stiles wrapped his arms around Peter’s torso. 

They kissed once more before they dropped to all fours. The transformation smooth and easy. Stiles rubbed alongside Peter’s black large wolf. The younger man licked Peter’s muzzle. 

The Alpha grumbled and knocked his head into the other’s shoulder. Stiles yipped before he dashed off into the woods and listened to his mate howl before the chase began. 

Stiles zig-zagged around trees and hopped over fallen logs. Animals scattered when they heard him coming. He knew Peter was nearby because of their bond and braced himself as he was tackled. The massive black wolf caged him in on the ground and placed his sharp teeth around Stiles’ neck. The coywolf melted into submission. With his tongue lolled out the wolf nuzzled the other were and huffed. After he let his husband up, they trotted to the nearby creek and played in the water for a while, splashing one another. 

A few hours later, they found themselves worn out and at their car again.

“You’re right. I needed that.” Stiles confessed as they shifted back and he got dressed. “We should do that more often. It’s weird to experience the world through my coywolf, but it feels right. If that makes sense? And was it just me or could I smell fall in the air.”

“I never found it weird, but I’ve been born a wolf. I can agree with the season changes. My favorite is spring with fresh scent of flowers. I notice that you’re unique sweet scent was much stronger when you were shifted.”

Peter pointed to the affect his mate had on him. “I can’t wait to get you home… I got more plans involving you this evening.” 

A sparkle of mischief flashed through Stiles’ heated gaze as he reached out and stroked Peter’s hard dick.

“Hmm, I think I will like them very much.” And left go and got in the car leaving his husband moaning naked in the driveway.

Peter kicked the front door shut as Stiles started to rip his clothes off.

“I can’t get enough of you,” Peter let his hands run over his mate’s smooth mole-speckled skin. “If it wasn’t against the law, I’d want you naked all the time.”

Stiles chuckled as he tugged Peter down for deep wet kiss. “Me… how about you? Fuck, I could come just watching you walk around in your birthday suit.”

“Hmmm,” Peter nuzzled his lover’s neck and breathed in deeply. “I like that idea…”

Peter walked Stiles backwards towards their bed. When his lover’s knees hit the mattress he helped lay his mate onto their soft downie comforter. His lover’s offered up his neck which Peter growled as he suckled a hickey onto it. He reached out blindly for their lube and snapped it open as he peppered kisses down his husband’s body.

“Fuck, babe. I love your mouth,” Stiles arched up as Peter sucked on one his nipples.

Stiles’ spread his legs further apart when Peter pushed in a lubed finger into his mate.. 

Stiles’ yelped in surprise when Peter deepthroated his husband’s throbbing erection. His lover bucked into his mouth and had to use his other hand to hold down his thrashing mate. He worked two more fingers into his mate preparing it for Peter’s thick hard cock.

“I want your knot,” Stiles begged. “I want to be hanging off of it.”

Peter vibrated around Stiles’ cock popped off with a wet snap. “Anything you want, sweetheart.”

He dripped a generous amount on his hand before he pushed four fingers into his mate, scissoring them. When he felt his lover loosen up he he added his thumb and pressed his fist into Stiles.

“Fuck,” the younger man hollered as his dick exploded with streams of cum. Peter felt his own erection leak a large amount of precome from the sight.

“Alright, love.” Peter removed his hand gently and replaced it with the tip of his large cock. “You’re ready to take my knot now.”

He slid in until his balls slapped against his mate. The bed slammed against the wall as he jack hammered into his younger lover. 

“More,” his mate slurred. “Faster. Want to feel it when I walk tomorrow.”

Peter threw Stiles legs over his shoulders and lifted the bottom half his husband off the bed. He twirled his hips as he rutted into him. 

“Yes!,” Stiles’ voice was hoarse. 

His husband’s bright amber eyes flashed with hints of purple as he felt Peter’s cock begin to swell. 

“Sweetheart, I can’t hold it off much longer.” Peter panted, “Turn around.”

They knew from experience knotting facing each other was uncomfortable in the long run.

Peter groaned as he felt his mate squeeze his ass as he turned around refusing to release his growing dick even for a second. A foot in the face stopped him from coming to soon.

Pants, moans and grunts filled their bedroom as Peter’s knot grew to its full size and locked them in place. Peter reached around and stroked his mate, wet from precome. 

“Come for me,” Peter breathed into his husband’s ear. 

Stiles screamed, not caring if he woke his neighbors, as he came hard.

“Fill me up,” Stiles begged. 

Peter’s chest was to Stiles’ back, his claws piercing his lover’s skin as his balls tighten. 

“Wanna be round with your pups!” Stiles hollered. 

“Fuck!” Peter howled as his cock emptied copious amounts of come within his lover. 

He laid down on the bed, he the big spoon to Stiles. His lover interlocked their hands together as Peter placed his arm around him. Sweaty and covered in sticky come they laid in their bed catching their breaths. 

“You liked that. The idea of me being round with our pups.” Stiles licked the salty taste off Peter’s hand.

“Yes,” Peter rubbed his hand over Stiles’ slightly rounded stomach rubbing his mate’s spunk into the skin.

“Me too. But alas, I’ve got male bits. Maybe we could ask Cora to be a surrogate for us. Then we could still have a little Hale/Stilinski running around.” Stiles softly said, his voice wrecked from their lovemaking.

“That’s a good idea. Maybe after you’re done with college and the house is completed, we’ll talk more about it.” Peter replied as his come started to leak out around his knot as he pumped more spurts of come into his mate. He listened as his husband slipped into sleep, his snores were comforting to him. 

All the food his husband had been consuming was starting to show, but Peter did not care. He placed a kiss on his lover’s shoulders and snuggled closer to his mate. The smell of sex and love surrounded them as he drifted off to sleep; dreaming of mini Stiles’ running around their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up rewriting part of the second part and added the 'run in the woods'.  
> I was going to break Lydia/Stiles time and Peter/Stiles into two different chapters but last minute decided to make it one chapter. 
> 
> Also, all mistakes are my own. If you notice something feel free to tell me so I can fix it. Thanks.
> 
> I am hoping to publish at least one chapter a week.


	3. In Sync

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has finishes translating his newest entry in the journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter ready to go. Enjoy.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

“What,” Stiles startled awake as he head hit his desk. He cursed as he shook out his numb hand. A pool of drool were on the papers.

A few weeks had passed since he and Lydia had started on their newest translations. He spent many hours hunched over books and chewing on pens as he worked on it. He shuffled around his notes and dove back in. 

Hours passed.

Stiles scrunched up his nose as himself which reminded him he had forgotten to shower. He vaguely remembered Peter kissing him on head before he left to shop for one of his clients. His bones cracked as he stretched his lithe body and made his way to their bathroom. He needed to walk away and reboot and a hot steaming shower sounded like a good idea.

“I should shave too,” he mumbled as his hand run over his five o’clock shadow as he waited for the water to warm. A glance in the mirror showed he had ink smeared on his face from his hand.

He never cared about scented bath products until the change. Whatever had been on sale was what he bought. Now with his scent of smell increased he stuck plain and dull. He didn’t like the artificial scents clinging on him. He sighed as he run the loofa over his bare stomach. Stiles had hoped with all the training with Peter and his pack he would develop a six-pack but still his stomach sticking out slightly. 

“Perhaps, it’s all the junk I’m eating.” He mumbled to himself. He admitted to himself he did love his curly fries and junk food.

Stiles towel-dried his hair as he made his way back to their bedroom where he donned a pair of Peter’s lounge pants. With a deep breath, he and his coywolf were comforted with Peter’s scent clinging to his body. Settled back at their small oak desk he went over his notes and everything made sense.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Confident that he had it figured out, he laid out on their large soft fluffy comforter. 

Stiles closed his eyes and focused on his bonds with his packmates. Each one represented by a different color string which shone with their emotions. Every feeling had a different scent and color. Peter spent countless hours with flashcards going over the most common until Stiles had them memorized. Erica and Boyd’s were vibrating with love and content. Lydia radiated with pride; Jordan and Peter were amused. He followed his husband’s red string to him.

While Peter loved shopping for clothes, himself and others, Stiles hated it with every fiber of this being. He’d be happy to just wear plaid and jeans all the time. Though, living with Peter, his wardrobe had improved. 

Once he got to the end, he concentrated on being one with his husband.

“Stiles?” Peter shivered and spoke within his head.

Stiles hummed as he pushed his love and adoration towards his mate. “Yes,” he whispered inside Peter’s mind. Within their home and town they had no issues with inner conversations, but long distances were still hard. 

“What's up sweetheart?” Peter asked. 

“New,” Stiles replied.

A few words were all Stiles could do long distances. Any more and he’d lose his concentration and break the link. Mediation helped his focus though and they both were confident in time Stiles will be able to hold entire conversations with his husband.

After they bonded the husbands had been able to communicate telepathically. The entry he translated mentioned as true mates, they could take a step further. He imagined Peter’s baby blues like a camera and suddenly Stiles could see through his husband’s eyes. 

“Love,” Peter blinked and faked a cough. He stood in the middle of a women’s section of a clothing store. A young lady close by held two pair of pants against herself. 

“The red ones look better with your skin tone,” Peter offered the other shopper. 

“Thank you,” she smiled and put the green ones back.

Shocked he could hear the woman’s response Stiles’ concentration broke. Back in their bedroom his phone played Donna Summer’s ‘Hot Stuff’. 

He found his phone buried under a pile of dirty clothes on the floor.

“Hey,” Stiles almost missed the call.

“Hello, sweetheart. What type of shenanigans are you up too? I felt something different this time.” Peter’s voice was smooth like butter.

“How did it feel different?” Stiles rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“As if we were in sync. Usually it feels like you’re invading my space, crowding me. After a moment today, it was like a breath of fresh air. My wolf and I knew you were still present.” Peter explained.

Stiles fist pumped the air. It was even better than he had expected.

“Well, I finally finished translating this passage.” Stiles rushed and continued to explain what happened.

“Love, breath,” Peter chuckled. He knew his excited mate’s free hand flew around as he recalled his findings from the journal. 

“It’s awesome, right.” Stiles’ panted out. 

“It would have been helpful when you were kidnapped.” Peter huffed. 

Deucalion had been a power craving, human-hating Alpha in charge of one of the two packs located in the nearby city. He had seen Stiles, a human as a nuisance, not worthy of Peter. At the end of an epic battle, Issac, another human, and himself had been bitten by the crazed Alpha and changed. Ethan, Isaac’s mate, had come with reinforcements and took over his pack by ending Deucalion’s life with their assistance. 

“Yes, it would have,” Stiles grumbled in agreement. “So, are you meeting up with Ethan later?”

Peter, along with the third Alpha, Kali, were mentoring Ethan. The three local packs have a good solid alliance now with Ethan in charge. 

“Yeah, he had a couple more questions about pack bonds. I’m happy he is so set on fixing his pack. Deucalion disregarded his pack only caring about his prejudices and power. Most of his members never been in a healthy pack before.” Peter’s voice laced with pride. 

Several of Ethan’s pack decided to relocate and join other packs. Ethan made it clear that either they could follow him or leave. A few had asked to stay only until they could find other employment elsewhere. Ethan, after consulting with Peter and Kali, had given them a deadline. Be out by the end of the year. 

Stiles’ bare feet echoed off the floor as he made his way to the kitchen. “Ethan’s a good man. I’m glad he has our pack and Kali’s to help support him as he settles into his role. His pack deserves stability.”

Stiles opened the fridge and begun his search for a snack. 

“I agree. Well, I’m almost done with this order. I’ll be home soon. Do you need anything," Peter asked.

“Could you stop by the store and buy some bread. I have a craving for homemade garlic bread.” He closed the fridge and grabbed an apple off the counter. 

“Sure,” Peter replied.

“Thanks. Love you,” Stiles made kissing sounds over the phone. 

“Love you too, husband of mine.” Peter’s voice filled with adoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may wonder why not just use a translator on the internet. Because Stiles and Lydia like to do it old school. Stiles, because he loves to learn new things. Lydia, well because she doesn't trust them. 
> 
> Though the story is complete, I have come to find myself making a few changes with each chapter that I post. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!


	4. Smells like trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia mentioned she translated her section but won't reveal what she found out yet and Stiles is pouting over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put two sections in this chapter. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.(I'm sorry)

“Stiles, are you okay,” Gwen fluttered her light-colored fairy wings. Humans could not see them; it was part of an illusion that she mastered. Humans who were oblivious to the supernatural could not see them with their eyes. 

“Uh,” Stiles broke out of his daze. “I’m fine.”

Stiles had been working at Gwen’s bakery since he moved there for college.

“Really, ‘cause you’ve been cleaning that same spot for the past five minutes.” Gwen chuckled.

Stiles blushed as he tossed the rag back into the bucket under the counter. The spot he’d rubbed down gleamed. 

“Sorry, Lydia called and started to tell me she finished translating that huge section. Then she had the audacity to tell me to wait.” Stiles crossed his arms and pouted.

“Why?” she asked as she lifted her head to make eye contact with him. 

He couldn’t pinpoint when her started to see more like family than just his boss. 

“You know how I hate surprises,” he tossed his arms in the air. “She said she needed to confirm part of it first. I mean why tease me,” Stiles huffed. 

“I’m sure Ms. Martin had good reasons. It won’t hurt to wait a couple more days,” the speckled-grey haired woman replied.

Stiles mumbled in agreement. 

Stiles had informed her about the journal he and Lydia were translating when he first got it. While she didn’t look a day over sixty, Stiles knew for a fact she was much older and she mentioned she had heard of it but never seen it before.

“Well, if it was serious I’m sure she’d tell you. Until then, how about we let Sara run the front and you can come help me out in the back.” 

Sara, a human, had moved to town at the beginning of the semester and knew no one. Stiles’ and Gwen welcomed her with open arms and looked forward to meeting her sister, Anna. The elder sister had to tie up loose ends before she joined Sara. Until then, the fiery brunette, lived with Gwen as well as worked for her.

Stiles was exhausted at the end of his shift. Gwen kept him so busy he had little time to contemplate what Lydia had found out. 

“Here Stiles,” Gwen handed him a box. “It’s all the cupcakes that didn’t make the final cut.”

“Thank you, Gwen,” Stiles accepted the box of goodies. 

Ever since he and Peter got married, the older woman gave him leftovers at the end of his work shift. Once he tried to politely refuse and found the Tupperware container sitting on his front porch when he got home. He accepted all the food from then on. 

“Of course hun. Have a good day and I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiled and shooed him out the door. 

A warm breeze danced around him as he admired the trees that lined the parking lot. It was that time of year where their leaves changed to varying shades of yellows, reds and orange. With a heavy sigh, he recalled he’d dropped his jeep off for a oil change before work.

As he walked down the sidewalk toward the garage a large muscular man ran out of an alley and crashed into him. Stiles shivered as the dark-haired man stared at him with cold dark eyes. His beta form rushed forth and his fangs pierced his bottom lip. The golden-skinned man sneered at him and took off in the opposite direction. As he glanced down he saw his claws had cut into his palm and tore into his Styrofoam container. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as he reeled his coywolf back. He had been lucky no humans were present. 

Peter’s ringtone blared.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Peter soothed and calmed Stiles’ racing nerves. “Is everything okay? I felt you through our link.”

“Yeah, I’m okay. A man who smelt wrong and oozed evil ran into me.” Stiles picked up his pace as he continued down the street. He rubbed his hand over the goosebumps on his arm.

“Human or supernatural,” Peter’s voice lifted with interest.

“I don’t know for sure. He smelt like roadkill to be honest.” Stiles’ sneezed. 

He could see his jeep parked up front and ready to go.

“Is he near you still?” 

He looked over his shoulder and around. The only others he could see where a younger couple walking out of the ice cream shop across the road.

“No, I partially shifted and he sneered before running away from me.” 

“Hmm, I’ll ask around and see if anyone knows anything.” Peter hummed. “I don’t like having someone who oozes evil in our territory.”

When Peter first moved into the unclaimed territory, he introduced himself to the supernatural population and made it known he planned on staying and establishing a pack. Overall, everyone welcomed him with open arms.

“Okay, I’ll be home soon.”

##

The pack were lounging around their Alpha’s living room, binging Netflix, when Peter’s phone rang. They had stopped by to check on the progress on their new pack home earlier that evening after they had a romp through their woods. It had begun to look like a home, though they still had a ways to go to make it move in ready. 

“I’ll be right back,” he pushed himself up off the couch, “it’s Ethan.”

Stiles grumbled about losing his pillow but their was no heat behind it. He had been a bit grouchy because Lydia still wouldn’t tell him anything. She said she wanted to triple check all her translations and do a little bit more research because it involved him personally. A part of him was glad his best friend was adamant about rechecking her information. If he was in her shoes, he’d do the same thing. He just wished she hadn’t told him prematurely. It was all he could think about now.

Stiles kicked out his leg as he rearranged himself and accidentally kicked Jordan.

“Stiles,” the hellhound chided him.

“Sorry,” he grumbled.

Jordan’s boss had given him a few extra days off after finishing up a case. A local wife had been murdered by her husband. A victim of domestic violence she got the courage to gather her kids and leave him. He had come home unexpectedly as she was packing their van and beat her to death with a hammer. Their eldest, an eight year old, called the cops and Jordan was the first to respond. The husband had taken off and Jordan worked non stop tracking his scent. The man didn’t have a chance with the hellhound after him and Jordan found him hidden in an abandon building a few towns over.

The two children were relocated with the mother’s sister.

“Stiles,” Peter beckoned him to the kitchen, “Jordan, you too.” 

The Alpha waved for the rest of the pack to continue munching and watching TV.

“What’s up?” Stiles strolled in and plopped down onto one of the chairs with a piece of supreme pizza in hand. 

“Ethan called to inform me that there were two bodies found down by the river. Both had been identified as homeless men who had lived in the area for years.”

“I’m sorry,” Jordan tilted his head and shrugged. “I’m guessing there more.”

“Well, Mitchell, his packmate and fellow officer, had been a first responder. Their throats were slashed but Mitchell said that he saw bite marks on their necks and their wasn’t a lot of blood.” 

“Oh, that isn’t good.” Stiles sat up straight, his pizza crust forgotten on the table.

“I had told him and Kali about that stranger you saw who smelt off. I think, perhaps, it was a vampire and it’s likely there are more than one.”

“Ugh, of course.” Stiles tossed his head back. “What are we going to do?”

“I want you to describe the man to Jordan.” Peter turned towards his beta, “Jordan, I want you to pass the word around. Keep an eye out for him. None of us need bodies starting to drop over and bring suspicions to us or the city packs.”

“Alright, Alpha.” 

Stiles recalled the best he could and told Jordan. The hellhound asked if the next morning, Stiles could take him to where he’d seen him and perhaps he could pick up a lingering scent from the vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to pick up soon. Introducing troubles, truths and others will be making an appearance.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, kudos, etc.


	5. I'm what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finally reveals the first truth she found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is super short.

Lydia stopped over after her class and dragged Stiles’ away from prying ears and eyes of her Alpha. “Come with me.”

Jordan had been busy at work which left Lydia time to verify her information. A week had past since the bodies of the homeless men were found. Sadly, they weren’t the last to be found. A couple were found behind the rest stop on the highway. The police forces in the surrounding areas were on high alert. 

He stuffed his hands into his red hoodie. The weather was cooler now that it was November. 

“Lyds, what is it?” He stumbled after her as they headed to their shed on the end of their yard.

She about faced and placed her hands on her hips.

“I’m ready to tell you what I found out.” 

Stiles’ face ached, his smile was so big, and jumped up and down with excitement. “Finally! So, tell me! Tell me!” 

She leaned in, her breath tickling him as she whispered in his ear, “A few questions first. Did you either of you have sex in your shifted forms on your wedding night?”

Stiles’ head snapped back, “What? What does this have to do with what you found out?”

“Just answer the question. Yes or No?” She stomped her foot as she crossed her arms.

“Yes,” Stiles said softly as he toed the ground and stared at it. He could feel his cheeks warm to the admission.

“Which was on a full moon?” 

Stiles’ took a quick glance around and nodded.

“Stiles, I think I know why you’re gaining weight and your always hungry.” She jutted her hip out.

“What aren’t you telling me?” He took a deep breath and made eye contact with the red-head. 

Her eyes flickered to his stomach then held his stare, “You’re pregnant.” 

His hand dropped to his slightly small bump.

“I’m what,” Stiles’ voice hit a high note before his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you thoughts on how and/or why he became pregnant? It took me a while to settle on the 'how', which I will reveal in the next chapter.


	6. Peter finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter where Peter finds out about Stiles.

Lydia had stopped off in the kitchen for a glass of water before she joined her Alpha and best friend in the living room.

“Here,” she jerked the drink at Stiles’ face.

“Thanks,” Stiles handed the empty cup to his husband after chugging it down.

“What happened,” Peter asked with concern.

“Lydia broke some unbelieving news to me.” His hand dropped to his stomach again.

“I found out a lot and it all pertains to your mate through my translations.” Lydia sat and crossed her legs.

“There’s more,” Stiles’ squeaked.

“Yes. I’m sorry I made you wait, but I had to make certain it all was correct. It’s…” Lydia shifted in the chair, “a lot. Life-changing.”

“What did you tell him outside,” Peter wrapped his arm around his lover. 

He had been on the phone with the contractor getting an update on their home when his mate bond flared and evened out. When he got outside he saw his mate motionless on the ground and the redheaded banshee knelt beside him shaking his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat before he realized his husband was okay, their bond pulsating with life.

Lydia arched her eyebrows and huffed, “You want me to tell him.”

Stiles nervously twiddled his thumbs, “Um…”

“Love, it’s okay whatever you have to tell me.” 

Stiles gripped his husband’s offered hand. Sweat trickled down his forehead. “It’s hard to believe.”

“Of course,” the Alpha kissed the side of his head.

With a deep breath, he moved his husband’s hand to his stomach, “I’m pregnant.”

Peter stiffened next to Stiles. 

The normal sounds of the house continued on as if nothing significant had occurred. The wall clock ticked away, water dripped from the faucet, a birds chirped outside. 

Stiles stomach grumbled as the scent of blueberry muffins assaulted his nose and he watch an array of emotions pass over his husbands face ending with a smile.

“Really,” Peter choked out, his eyes dampened.

“Yes,” Lydia bluntly confirmed. 

Peter’s bottom lip quivered as tears leaked down his cheeks. 

“We’re having a baby,” Peter faced his husband. 

Stiles blinked back tears of his own, “Yes. It’s real.” 

“Thank you, Lydia,” Peter ran his hand under Stiles’ hoodie over his bare stomach.

Lydia wiped her face with a tissue she nabbed from the coffee table. “Forrrr,” she drew out.

“For letting us have this moment without the pack around.” Peter sniffled. 

Lydia had contemplated holding a pack meeting to reveal it all at once but after much thought she knew this had been the right decision. 

“You’re welcome. I’ll be right back. I need to retrieve something from my car.” She stepped away, giving the married couple a moment to themselves.

Stiles allowed his mate to nuzzle his neck. “Is my big bad wolf, purring?”

His husband rumbled louder as plastered his scent all over Stiles. 

“It makes sense now,” Peter mumbled. “You scent being sweet. If you’d been a woman I would have caught on quicker.” 

Stiles hummed as he removed his shirt to let his mate scent mark his stomach. The Alpha knelt down between his mate’s legs and rubbed his cheek over his stomach. 

“I never thought I’d have the chance at being happy again but then you came back into my life. Now, we going to have a baby. He or she is going to be perfect.”

Peter left a trail of kisses all over the baby bump and held his ear on it. 

“I can hear it,” Peter sobbed with happiness.

Stiles lavished in the adoration and love that beat through their bond. There were moments when he had wished and hoped he could give Peter a child, but he never imagined it would be this way and chuckled.

“Remember us talking about your filling me up with babies. You actually did.” 

The older man sat back on his heels and held onto Stiles’ knees. “Are you okay with this? I know we talked about kids but later.”

“I’m still a bit shell-shocked to be honest.” Stiles replied.

“We don’t need to ask Cora to be our surrogate anymore,” Peter pointed out.

Peter hummed as he continued to run his hands over his mate. “Our pack is growing.”

Stiles read between the lines, the Hale line would carry on.

Lydia faked a cough as she came back holding a notebook.

“I guess congratulations is in line.” 

“You seem to be taking this in well.” Peter added not moving from his position.

“Well, I’ve had a couple weeks to get used to it, plus,” she waved her notebook, “this holds all the answers of how and why.”

Stiles reached out for it but the banshee didn’t hand it over.

“Stiles,” she sat down next to him. “I want you to know… I triple check everything and it’s correct. It isn’t all happy news.”

The Alpha growled and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist. 

“No, Stiles and baby are fine. We can discuss more after you read it all. But, it involves your family tree. Where your coyote genes stem from were within my translations. But it's a sad story.”

Stiles wiped his face with the with discarded hoodie. “What happened?”

“Just read it. Take your time.” She patted his leg.

She handed over her findings and placed a kiss on his cheek. “You’ll both be wonderful parents and of course, I’ll be their favorite aunt.” 

“Thank you, Lydia. Are you going to stay for dinner?” 

It was the main reason Lydia had come over after class. She preferred to eat with her packmates than eat alone when Jordan had a late shift.

“No, I already texted Erica and Boyd. We are going to meet for dinner.”

“Okay,” Stiles flipped open to the first page.

“I won’t tell them, but you will have to soon.” Lydia told them.

“Thank you, Lydia.” Peter squeezed her knee. 

She knelt down and pressed her soft lips to Peter’s temple. “You’re welcome. Call me anytime if you need too. I mean it. I don’t care if it’s three a.m.”

“I will, but I have Peter here with me too.” Stiles hummed.

“I know. Take care and Peter,” She stood up to leave.

When the Alpha acknowledged her, she replied, “Make sure he eats dinner. You know how he gets.”

True to her word, Stiles had become oblivious to them as he turned the page.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, we'll find out how he was able to become pregnant and were his coyote genes came from.
> 
> Any theories how and why? 
> 
> Originally, I had her hold a pack meeting and dump everything at once. I thought it would be a bit easier to do it bit by bit instead.


	7. Pregnant! How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles reads Lydia's translated journal, 'how', and promptly freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get the the 'how'.

Peter paused as he unlocked and opened the door to his house. He made sure his mate had eaten a full breakfast before he reluctantly left to run a few errands. Only a few hours had past since he last saw his husband but it looked like a tornado had hit the inside of their home. The end table closest to the wall and everything on it were knocked over on its side. He was relieved to see the lamp hadn’t shattered. The mirror beside the wall clock had smudges on it and the couch cushions were toss onto the floor. The entire time, he could hear his mate’s rapid heart rate upstairs, but through their bond he knew he was safe; just freaked out over something.

“This can’t be good,” he mumbled to himself as he tossed his keys in the dish and toed off his shoes. “Must’ve been the journal.”

He followed the path of dirty laundry that led to their bedroom. With his eyes closed he hesitated a moment before he pushed the door fully open before opening them again.

Only the fitted sheet was left on the bed, the rest of bedding was on the floor. His mate, who hadn’t noticed him yet, was in full shift circling on the bed. With a huff, Peter propped himself against the door-frame content that his lover appeared to be in one piece at least.

Stiles, oblivious, hopped off the bed with a grunt and trotted over to their full length mirror and turned his back towards it.

Peter squinted his eyes as he watched the odd behavior. 

“What are you up too, sweetheart?” Peter’s voice started his mate and Stiles twirled around and whined.

“Come on, switch back and we can talk about your troubles,” Peter walked into the room and started to pick up, giving his husband a moment of privacy.

“I’m a freak,” Stiles cried out as he flopped on the newly made bed.

Peter growled and straddled his lover cupping his face. “I don’t want to hear that nonsense.” 

It had only been a day since they found out he was pregnant, “I find it incredibly sexy that your body is able to give us baby. We don’t need to adopt or ask someone to be our surrogate. You, my love are perfection.” 

“I reread the section three times. How did we not notice it,” Stiles complained.

Peter rubbed his hands over the bare belly, “I told you, I missed the signs because I never heard of a male becoming pregnant before.”

Peter found himself being tossed to the side, “That’s just it. I’m not a male. I’m…” Stiles lips begun to quiver as fresh tears seeped out of his eyes.

Peter wiped off the tears and peppered his lover with kisses. He realized they weren’t on the same page. “Regardless of what you are, my love for you will never fail.”

“You mean it,” Stiles sobbed. 

“Of course, did you hear my heart stutter.” Peter hummed as he wrapped his arms around his mate. “You going to tell me what you found out.”

“I can’t even say it out loud,” Stiles cried as he reached over to the bedstand and thrusted the journal at him. “Read it.”

“Okay,” He sat up and against the headboard. Stiles attached himself like a barnacle and sniffled.

Peter read first section three times too. It was unbelievable, “Oh.”

“Oh,” Stiles squawked, “that’s it!”

Peter’s mouth was agape as he stared speechless at his mate. 

Stiles hide his face against Peter’s stomach and muffled, “Will you check for me?”

“Yes, of course,” Peter shook his head and took a deep breath in. Today, his mate smelt worried, tired, with an underlying sweetness that never mixed with his scent. The scent of pregnancy.

It dawned on him why the living room was turned over, “You were trying to look at the mirror on the wall weren’t you?” 

His mate’s blush traveled down his body and replied, “Yes, I thought if I balanced myself on the couch and end table I’d be able to see. But the table slipped.”

“And the dirty laundry…”

“It’s hard to run up the stairs on four legs with clothes in your mouth,” Stiles answered.

Stiles shuffled off the bed and lost his sweats. “Okay, let’s do this,” before he swiftly transformed into his coywolf.

“Okay, love,” Peter knelt down beside his mate and lifted his lover’s tail. 

“You’re going to feel my fingers,” he warned before he pressed his digits into the fluffy thick fur and felt around.

“Holy hell, there are two holes down here,” Peter gasped. “One right above the other.”

Stiles whined at Peter’s reaction and ran into their closet.

“Babe, I’m just surprised. Come on out. I meant it. You’re still you and your coywolf is perfect too.” 

Peter ended up crawling into the darken closet and curled up around his husband. It took several minutes of sweet talking to get his mate to switch back. 

“Did you see the diagram she drew,” Stiles hugged Peter and nuzzled his neck.

“I did,” Peter confirmed. “I never in a million years would have guessed your coywolf being a hermaphrodite. I’ve never heard of it before.” 

Peter was grateful that Lydia was as thorough as Stiles and himself when it came to researching. She even had footnotes of where she confirmed her findings. According to the first section of her translations, ‘How?’, it had to do with being true mates. Essentially, she translated the majority of the journal.

“I don’t know how I feel,” Stiles confessed, “I still feel like me but I’m not.”

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard you say,” Peter chided, “of course you’re still you. You are the reason we can have our own children. That’s a real blessing and I love you.”

“I love you too…” Stiles laid his head on Peter’s chest. 

The next few minutes passed in comfortable silence.

“Did you see about giving birth,” Stiles spoke up. “I’m going to give birth in my coywolf form.”

“Yes, Lydia highlighted and underlined it.” Peter smirked. “Though, I guess that makes sense. How would you give birth in your human form… out your ass.”

They both laughed at the idea.

“God, talk about walking around sore the next day,” Stiles added. “I’d definitely be limping.”

Peter ran his hand through Stiles’ soft brown hair, “Let’s get out of this closet and get cleaned up. Then we’ll need to tidy up the house.” 

“Hmm, sounds like a plan. I think, despite my need to know about my family history, it would be best to hold off. I can only take so much at a time. Yesterday, I found out I was pregnant. Today, I find out my coywolf is special,” Stiles listed off.

“I agree. If you want we can read it together,” Peter offered as he placed some dirty laundry in their basket.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.” Stiles pulled on a pair of lounge pants.

They spent the rest of the day putting everything back where it belonged and ended the evening binge watching the latest Marvel movie with homemade tacos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now you all know. There is more to the 'how and why,' which will be coming up. Stiles was so certain Peter would look down at him for being different but of course that didn't happen. Stiles is Peter's moon and sun. 
> 
> So, yes. It's about being true mates.


	8. The pack finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter worships his pregnant mate and together they find out where Stiles' coyotes genes stemmed from.
> 
> Also, they reveal his pregnancy to their pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad with the last few shorter chapters, so I did a few scenes for this one. Also the very first part is a sexy scene. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are my own. Let me know if I need to fix anything.

Peter woke up first, and watched his handsome husband slumber, soft snores coming from him. The tip of Stiles’ morning wood peaked at Peter from beneath their white bed sheet. Peter gave into temptation, removing the layer hiding his mate’s naked body. He ran his hands over the soft skin, making his way to his prize.

Stiles mumbled and shifted onto his stomach drifting back to sleep. Peter huffed and carefully straddled his lover’s thighs and massaged his mate’s shoulders, peppering kisses over the moles. He shuffled down and kneaded his husband’s globes which drew a loud groan from Stiles.

“Babe,” Stiles voice slurred with sleep. 

Peter hummed as he squeezed Stiles cheeks before pushing them apart.

“Ohh,” Stiles moaned as he arched his behind into the air, making Peter move off of him. 

Peter pressed his nose into the crack and inhaled deeply which made him groan in delight. He loved being surrounded by their mixed scents but this close to his lover, the sweetness of Stiles’ pregnancy made him hard as a nail. He stuck his tongue out and ran it over Stiles’ hole and felt himself leak as the taste of his mate exploded in his mouth.

Peter took advantage when his mate spread his legs further apart by driving his tongue into the tight channel.

“Fuck,” Stiles sobbed as he humped back against Peter’s face.

Peter grunted as he lodged his thumbs in beside his tongue, stretching his mate open for his thick, long cock. He reached for the drawer only to have Stiles swat his hand.

“I’m good. Wanna feel you,” Stiles braced himself also and presented to his Alpha; his perk ass high in the air.

He used his pre-come to coat his throbbing dick before he guided it to Stiles’ entrance. 

“Stop teasing,” Stiles sobbed after a few seconds. 

With a firm grip on his husband’s hips he pressed his girth into the hot heat until his balls slapped against Stiles. 

Stiles gripped the sheets and moaned wantonly. 

He picked up the pace as he watched his cock slide in and out of his lover. The sounds of their lovemaking filled the room. 

“Going to stuff you full with my knot,” Peter huffed. 

“Fill me with pups, oh wait you already did,” Stiles choked out. He knew Stiles’ was smirking by the tone of his voice.

“Fuck,” the idea of Stiles being bred overwhelmed Peter as his knot swelled in record time. 

“Yessss,” Stiles cried out and collapse on the bed.

Peter wrapped his arms around him and turned them on their sides, his hand falling onto his lover’s limp manhood. 

“Well, that was a record fast,” Peter laughed lightly.

“I came untouched,” Stiles mumbled and wiggled back to Peter.

Peter nuzzled his mate’s neck and sucked bruises on it. He wished they’d stay longer than a few minutes. 

“Best morning wake up,” Stiles linked his hand with Peter’s resting them over his small baby bump. 

“Love you,” Peter sucked on his husband’s ear.

Stiles groaned, “I love you too.”

Peter and Stiles were tangled together like a pretzel. The scent of their lovemaking lingered in the air as they woke up a second time that morning.

“Remember when we were talking about being round with your pups…” Stiles brushed his fingers up and down Peter’s arm. 

“You’re magnificent. I can’t even put into words how happy I am. We did the impossible, sweetheart. We don’t need Cora or to adopt. We, true mates, made our own mini us. Our baby is going to have your moles and my perfect hair.”

“Ha, you can’t forget the signature Hale brows.”

“Yep.” Peter breathed in his mate’s scent.

“So, you aren’t freaked out that my coywolf is more than male.”

“Sweetheart, you are still you. Until you found out did you feel different or where you still Stiles.” Peter pulled Stiles closer to him.

“No, not really,” Stiles shrugged within his mate’s embrace.

“So, it’s just part of you. Something none of us knew but had always been a part of you. Would you been freaked out if it was me who suddenly found out my wolf wasn’t all male.”

“Of course not. You’d still be my loving, ferociously protective and loyal husband.”

“So, there’s nothing to fret about. I love you more than I thought I could love someone. You are my moon and sun. I never thought I’d be blessed with happiness and love after the fire. But I have and one thing I’ve learned is not to take it for granted.”

“I love you too, Peter.”

Peter nipped at his ear, “Let’s take a shower and I’ll make you a huge breakfast.” 

Peter had called Gwen and informed the fairy that his mate wouldn’t be work for a few days and gave a vague reason why. He had grateful that Stiles had decided to take his semester of all online courses and next week would be Thanksgiving break.

Peter intended to discuss with his husband about letting the older fairy know about Stiles’ new condition. He had his suspicions that she knew since Gwen had been sending home ‘rejected’ sweets and food the past few weeks. Like Jordan, she looked younger than her true age.

The hot shower felt fantastic and they took their time cleaning off the dried come before going downstairs for breakfast. Peter’s dick sprung back to life listening to his mate moan around the food. His wolf preened at providing for their mate. 

“So, do you have any plans today?” Stiles asked in between mouthfuls. “I’m in too good of a mood to read the about my family.”

Peter had no intentions of pressuring his mate to read it any sooner than he wanted too.

“Well I had a special order for a wedding outfit. If you want too, you can come with me today. I shouldn’t be too long to purchase the dress I had in mind for my client.” Peter massaged Stiles thigh.

“I was talking to Issac the other day and he told me about this new place that opened down on Fifth and Ninth.” Stiles mentioned.

“Aww, Ja’maican Me Crazy. Yeah, Ethan and Kali were telling me about it too. You want to try it out.” Peter probed.

“Yeah, I’ve never had Jamaican food before.” Stiles voice filled glee.

“Me neither. It will be a new experience for both of us.” 

They had stopped at Macy’s where Peter bought a sleeveless yellow and white flower dress before heading over the restaurant. It was mildly busy and the food smelled delicious. The waitress talked them into a chicken and pork meal. 

“No french fries,” Stiles’ shoulders sagged as the young woman walked away.

“I think you eat enough of those already. It’s good to expand your palate.” Peter handed Stiles a piece of gingerbread. Stiles like the extra kick it had compared to the Americanize version.

The food came in a timely manner and they both dove into their meals. They both ended up eating from each other’s plates. The bold flavors exploded in their mouths. 

“This is delicious,” Stiles moaned around a forkful of pork. “I can’t decide which I like more, the chicken of the pork.”

“I personally like the chicken more though the pork isn’t bad either.” Peter licked some sauce that tried to escape down his chin.

“This was a good idea. It’s nice to get out just the two of us sometimes.” Peter reached over and dabbed some food off the corner of Stiles’ mouth.

“Well, soon I might not be able to go out in public.” Stiles pointed out. 

Peter’s gaze shifted down to his mate’s unseen stomach. “You’re right. Though you live with a fashion expert. I bet I can find clothes for you to wear but perhaps it would be safest if you did stay home.”

“We’ll see.” Stiles commented as he snagged another piece of pork from the plate.

With their stomachs filled they headed home, the warm breeze welcomed them as they walked out of the restaurant. 

“I think I’m ready to read the next section when we get home,” Stiles said as they drove past the sign indicating they were back in their territory. 

“Okay, we can,” Peter squeezed his husband’s thigh.

Stiles gasped and did a double take as they drove past one of the local motels on the outskirt of town.

“What is it?” Peter glanced quickly across the road.

“I swear I just saw that creepy man walking out of one of those rooms.” Stiles confessed.

Peter turned around and drove back. “I want you to stay in the car.”

Stiles grunted, “I’m pregnant not incompetent.” He rubbed his stomach over the baggy hoodie.

“It would please your Alpha.” Peter kissed Stiles on his cheek.

“Fine, but only because I ate too much and don’t want to move,” he huffed. 

Peter got out and walked down the sidewalk sniffing at each door. Stiles knew when he got the right one as he saw Peter’s face scrunched up in disgust. He watched as his mate knocked on the door. When no one answered he made his way over to the small office. 

A few minutes passed before Peter returned to the car.

“Apparently we just missed them. At least now, we know there are at least two of them. This place is shady and doesn’t have any cameras.”

“Well, we can only hope that they are leaving our area for good now.” Stiles huffed. 

Peter called Jordan using his car’s Bluetooth and relayed the new information. Jordan said he’d take care of it and hung up.

##

“Do you want to cancel movie night,” Peter asked as he pushed the grocery cart.

“No,” Stiles tossed in a bag of Cheetos. “I, we, need to tell them.”

After they read the sad story about Stiles family history, Jordan had called and said the hotel was a hot spot of shady business and a lot of arrests had happened. The room with the stench of death revealed a couple of dead bodies. He promised he’d keep them up to date.

“Okay,” Peter glanced at his shopping list. He’d allow Stiles to sneak in a few snacks.

“Anyways, Erica already texted me and informed we won’t be watching any Marvel movies. In fact, she picked a funny comedy already for tonight.” Stiles shoved his hands into pockets of his red hoodie.

“Um, I think after the last couple days, we deserve some laughter.” Peter crouched down to look at the meats on display and shook his head as he stood back up. “We’re stopping at the butcher’s on the way home. These steaks won’t do.” 

##

“So, we have some news.” Stiles announced as the pack, sans Jordan, settled in for the night. 

It had been the first announcement when the pack had arrived.

“So, um…” he twiddle his thumbs. “What I’m about to tell you all is a bit unbelievable. You all know about the journal…”

The pack mumbled yes’s and nodded.

He started off with his family history. His third great grandfather on his father’s side were how he got his coyote genes.

“He was also a true mate but unlike me, his mate, who was also a human male, didn’t take the bite. He wanted to stay human. That was his doom.”

Stiles paced back and forth. “You see,” he focused his mate and felt the hum of their bond filled with love and adoration.

“I’m pregnant.” 

There was a collective gasp and he held up his hand. “Yes, it’s true. Yes, Erica you can touch my stomach, later.” The female beta sat back down.

“You, see. They didn’t know true mates can get pregnant, and they, like us, had no idea two men could achieve the impossible. But, well it seems we aren’t entirely male and when we bonded, our ability to become pregnant had been activated.” Stiles arms flailed around.

“He means, when the true mate bond is cemented, he is able to become pregnant on the full moon with a few other factors taking place.” Lydia added clarification.

“But, the only way to safely give birth is in my coywolf form. My coywolf has the proper…” Stiles felt his cheeks and ears heat up, “channels to give birth.”

Boyd broke eye contact and stared at the floor as Erika’s face lit up and she waved her hand in the air.

“Yes, Erika,” Stiles sighed.

“Like, you got two holes instead of one…” She asked 

“Yes,” Stiles felt his face heat up.

Erika crossed her arms with a grunt. “Awesome.”

“Soooo, his mate didn’t have a way to give birth. By the time they realized the problem, they attempted a emergency c-section at their home. The baby girl lived, but his mate bled out and died. He offered the bite but his mate refused the bite until he knew his daughter was safe. They both knew it would be to late.”

Stiles wiped a few tears from his face. The idea of putting Peter through that was heartbreaking. 

“That’s terrible,” Boyd said.

“It is. It broke him,” Stiles continued. “Regardless he fell in love with their daughter and had been happy when she seemed to take after her human father. He decided it was his fault his mate died and didn’t reveal his second nature to her. If they weren’t true mates. If only they were both human, his mate would still be alive. If only they knew his husband would survive the bite and he’d need it to give birth. He had read and researched for years and found out that was all they needed to do. Then he’d have his daughter and husband. But I guess unbeknownst to them she passed on the coyote genes.”

Stiles sat on on Peter’s lap and let his own mate embrace him.

They all sat in silence as they processed the news.

“Wow,” Erika finally huffed. “That’s crazy.”

“So, you and Peter are going to be parents.” Boyd smiled. 

Stiles could smell the acceptance and love and he let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Yes,” Stiles’ perked up. “We are going to be fathers… I want to be Daddy and you can be Papa.” 

“Sure, love.” Peter laid both his hands on his mate’s stomach.

“Want to hear his heartbeat,” Stiles hesitated as he asked his betas.

“Of course,” Erika lept off the couch and knelt in front of them. Boyd moved slower but joined her.

“Okay,” Stiles swatted at Peter, “quite your growls. They are pack. Pack is safe and I gave them permission.”

Peter grumbled but relented. 

Erika rested her ear against Stiles stomach and closed her eyes. 

“Oh, I hear it,” she yelp in surprise.

Boyd pressed beside her and she moved to let her mate take her place.

His smiled reached from ear to ear as he leaned back on his heels, “That’s amazing Stiles.”

“My mate is amazing, isn’t he,” Peter’s voice filled with pride. “My beautiful, wonderful mate.”

Lydia stomach brought the moment with a loud rumbled. “Sorry, I’m hungry.”

“No worries, let me get the steaks on the grill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the big truths are out of the bag. It was a delicate situation to deal with and I spent a lot of time trying to writing and rewriting this and the past couple chapters. I wanted the pack to accept him because pack is family. Hopefully, I did it justice.
> 
> Peter and Stiles have to tell their extended families(i.e. the Sheriff, etc). Plus, trouble is brewing.


	9. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes back to work and he suspects his boss knows about his 'condition.'
> 
> When Thanksgiving comes, Peter and Stiles get a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, all mistakes are my own.

Gwen hugged him when Stiles’ came into work, “Look at you, you’re beaming.” 

Stiles’ shrugged at the off-hand comment and thanked her.

“When you and your husband are ready, I’d like to talk to you both,” she winked at him, a twinkle of knowing in her eyes.

“Okay,” Stiles’ confusion must’ve shown on his face because his boss chuckled and squeezed his arm before she disappeared into the back.

Stiles’ had convinced himself his boss knew he was pregnant by the end of the afternoon rush.

Two of his favorite women stopped off at the bakery to see the him. Peter had the insight to have nursery-sized rooms added for their future growing pack. Erica and Lydia had put themselves in charge of the interior design for the nursery for the first baby of the pack.

“Have you decided between yellow or green yet,” Lydia leaned against the counter as Erica drooled over all the sweet choices.

Sara busted through the swinging door as Stiles told them to go with shades of yellow. The word ‘pack’ had slipped out a few times as his friends and husband visited him. He hadn’t corrected his friendly coworker when she asked if ‘pack’ had meant family because it had been true. 

“Hey Lydia,” she nodded in her direction then faced Erica, “Erica,” she greeted them. 

Erica’s eyes snapped to the tray filled with fresh death-by-chocolate cupcakes the brunette brought out.

“Just stopping by,” Sara questioned them. 

Stiles pack mates often visited the bakery and ended up with a cup of coffee with a baked good. 

“Hey Sara, we are deciding on colors for the house,” Lydia replied as she swatted Erica hand away from the fresh sweet treats.

“Isn’t it a bit early,” Sara said as she placed the baked goods into the glass display.

“It’s never to early,” Lydia said with conviction, “the moment we can get in to paint is a step closer to getting the furniture in---”

“---Which means we can move in as sooner,” Erica cut off her friend.

“Cool. Well, I’ve got some great news too. Anna should be here to stay by the end of the week. Our old house is sold and she finished her notice at her job. I’m so excited.”

Stiles had heard so much about Anna that he felt he they were already good friends. 

“Oh that’s great.” Lydia smiled. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

“We are moving into our new apartment next week.” Sara showcased her dimples, “Even though we have money from the insurance company and everything, she already has a second interview set up with the bank down the street.”

She had told Stiles that their parents had died in a horrible car accident a few years prior. Peter and her had bonded over the sad experiences they both had in common. 

“Great. It will be nice to finally meet her.” Stiles said. 

As they walked the last of their customers to the door he asked if she and her sister would like to join them for Thanksgiving.

“Thanks for the offer, but Anna and I are going to spend it with Gwen and her husband.” Sara locked the door as they exited.

“Oh, that’s great.” Stiles walked her over to her car and watched her off before heading home himself.

##

Stiles Skyped with his dad before Thanksgiving dinner and finalized their plans on their upcoming visit with hints about a big surprise the week before Christmas. 

Thanksgiving dinner had been a loud and fun-filled evening. The next morning, the pack, sans Peter and Stiles left super early for Black Friday shopping. The happy couple decided to work off some calories with a romp on the couch.

Peter hummed as he readjusted himself resting his ear against his mate’s bulging stomach. To the common eye, it appeared as if his husband had snuck a few extra sweets from work. He considered they needed a larger couch for the new house as he listened to the steady beat of his unborn child. His mate had been so enthusiastic with their love-making Peter had fallen onto the floor, twice.

Tick, tick, tick

The little heartbeat continued on.

Peter kissed his lover’s naked stomach. “Hey little one. I can’t wait to meet you.” 

Stiles grumbled as he started to wake up. “Oh, I didn’t mean to fall asleep again.” 

“I wore you out.” Peter smirked as he hovered over his husband and kissed him.

Stiles leaned up for another kiss, “that’s our baby in there.” He rubbed his mid-section. “We’re going to have to tell Gwen. Though, I highly suspect she’s already aware of it and just waiting for me to tell her about it. We had a very weird conversation and she winked at me. Winked, Peter. She told me she’d be ready to talk with us when we were ready.” 

“We can do it next time you go into work.” Peter gently rubbed circles over his mate’s stomach. “But I agree, she and Jordan had been around for longer than any of us.”

It had been a surprise when the Hellhound congratulated them and confessed he had known for a couple of weeks. His hearing superior to even born werewolves knew the young man wouldn’t believe it without proof. Something his girlfriend had been working on.

Peter helped his husband off the couch and picked up their discarded pants for them. They had christened every place in their house, several times over, since they had been together. 

“Let’s take a shower and,” Peter’s head shot up. “-- someone’s here.”

Stiles tugged on his jeans as the doorbell rang. As Alpha and being a born wolf, Peter’s sense of smell was more sensitive than Stiles.

Sniffling the air, Peter’s squinted his eyes cocked his head sideways, “uh?”

They opened the door with just a pair of pants on and Stiles ran his hand through his unkempt hair.

Stiles’ cheeks hurt when he realized who it was when the woman faced them. 

“Really, uncle Peter,” the younger wolf gave them stern look with her hands on her hips. 

Peter smirked and leaned against the door frame. “At least we have pants on.” 

“You both stink of sex. Oh my god is that…. Nope. Not going there,” she waved her hand in the air. 

Peter pulled his niece into a bear hug regardless of her struggles as he eyed the quiet honey-kissed man beside her. 

“Cora,” Stiles joined the embrace. “What brings you here in this neck of the woods? Peter didn’t tell me you were coming?”

“Peter didn’t know.” Stiles’ husband spoke in third person.

“Well…” Cora stepped back and pretended to kick dust with her foot as she broke eye contact with them both.

Despite living in South America, Peter made a point to keep in touch with his niece.

“Well you better come in sounds like there’s a story to be told.” Peter motioned them in and blocked the silent man. “Who are you?”

“Peter this is Juan… my mate.” Cora shoved her uncle’s arm out of the way and tugged her mate inside. “A lot has happened since we last talked.”

“Wait, what? Mate?” Peter flashed his red eyes and extended his claws. The man downcast his stare, and tilted his head slightly. A sign of submission and not a challenge to the local Alpha.

“Have you all had breakfast yet?” Stiles broke the tension, “You can have a seat,” he motioned to the couch that the rest of their outfits laying on it.

“No and absolutely not,” Cora answered vehemently as she scrunched up her nose and dragged her mate to Peter’s recliner. “I’m not sitting on that sexed up couch.”

Stiles chuckled, “And you don’t think we didn’t break in that recliner.”

Cora’s mate chuckled as she huffed and crossed her arms.

“Let’s head into the kitchen.” Peter caught his shirt as Stiles tossed it to him.

##

Empty plates scattered over the table, crumbles from breakfast littered over the table. The scent of eggs, hash browns and blueberry muffins lingered in the air. 

Cora told a tale about two babies, one from a werewolf pack and the other from a jaguar pack. A contract had been signed when the neighboring packs had tension between them to link the two pack together through a marriage.

“And you were intended for Cora’s Alpha’s daughter,” Peter pointed the man with midnight hair and round face.

“Yes, sir.” The man said with a heavy accent.

Sylvia had been Cora’s friend and the only daughter of their Alpha. 

Cora cracked her neck and sighed. “I had no idea when I met him he was the intended. I mean, deep down I probably did.”

“But you knew about Sylvia’s arrangement?” Stiles chipped in as he tried to iron out the details.

“We had never met each other,” Juan added, “Every time I asked my mother, my Alpha, she had an excuse.”

Cora and Juan met under the moonlight in the private courtyard on the Alpha’s house. It had been a few hours before the official ceremony, similar to the one Peter and Stiles’ had.

“We didn’t mean for it to get out of hand. Blame it on our attraction, the moon, it doesn’t matter but we ended up exchanging bites.” Cora finished off her orange juice.

“We attempted to hide them and go to the ceremony. We didn’t know what to do.” Juan added as he threw his arm around his beloved’s shoulders.

“What happened,” Stiles wiggled on Peter’s lap and leaned forward.

The druid announced the truth of their mating. Sylvia cried in joy and jumped into her lover’s arms, a female enforcer. 

“It was as everyone practiced that gasp together,” Cora sighed. “Only a few of us knew the truth between Flora and Sylvia and her father… snapped.”

Members from both packs all back off when the werewolf Alpha shifted into his beta-form. Sylvia’s girlfriend pushed her behind her.

“But it was me he focused his attack on,” Juan looked off to the corner of the room, his gaze unfocused. 

“I didn’t even think and shifted intercepting the attack, flinging my Alpha across the clearing.”

The druid, with the help of Juan’s mother and Sylvia’s girlfriend, sedated the angry man. It was decided that Cora and Juan should track out on their own.

“Sylvia knew I had family in the states,” Cora shifted in her seat, “and that we’d be okay. A clean slate. She hugged us both and wished us the best. We didn’t wait until my Alpha woke up but I felt it when he cut ties with me,” she shivered. 

Cora still had family bonds with Peter and Derek but it hadn’t been the same as the bond she shared with her Alpha.

The vein in Peter’s forehead pulsed and Stiles felt the anger vibrate through their bond.

“So, I’d like to officially ask if we could be accepted into your pack,” Cora tilted her head, “Alpha.”

“Of course, you’ve always been pack,” Peter’s sour scent turned sweet and tangy with pride. 

Stiles slipped back into his own as Peter walked around and scent marked the newest members. He felt the two new bonds snap into place and hummed with happiness.

“We can stay at a hotel,” Juan offered after he helped clean up breakfast.

“No,” Stiles cut them off. “Peter and I have a guest room here. We insist that you stay with us.”

“We wouldn’t be intruding.” Cora bit her bottom lip.

“Cora, your family. Plus, once the house is finished, we’ll all live together. I like when pack is near.” Peter reassured her and pulled her into a hug when she began to cry.

Soon, they’d be able to start painting the rooms in their new house by Christmas.

“Thank you,” she clung to him.

“I love you Cora-bear,” Peter nuzzled her hair.

“I love you too, uncle Peter,” she sniffled.

“I think I’ll hope in your shower,” Cora reluctantly let, “I’m pretty ripe and not in a good way.”

Later that night Stiles was wrapped around his mate. 

“So, our pack has grown even more.” 

“I’m happy Cora chose us over Derek. But don’t ever tell him that.” Peter nuzzled Stiles’ neck.

“I won’t. I’m happy she came here. I’ve always like her and her mate seems like a nice man.” 

They both drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, where you surprised by the new members?
> 
> I know I casted Cora's South American pack Alpha in negative light, but I wanted her (and her mate) to join Peter and Stiles. Yes, Juan is a jaguar, but he's a good man. 
> 
> I rewrote the story of Cora and Juan several times. I'm not completely in love with it but it shall do.
> 
> Next, Stiles parents and old pack find out about the pregnancy.


	10. The Sheriff finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter start off their visit to their hometown with Stiles dad and Melissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

“Dad,” Stiles’ left his husband’s side and ran into the open arms of his father.

“Stiles,” the Sheriff exclaimed as he embraced his son.

“John,” Peter extended his hand out.

The Sheriff bypassed it and pulled his son-in-law into a hug. 

“Peter, it’s good to see you too.” Stiles’ dad took a step back and let his wife greet them.

“How was your flight,” Melissa asked as they made their way out of the airport.

Stiles yammered on about the a group of frat boys who got drunk off the tiny bottles of liquor and got rowdy. He chuckled when he recalled Peter growled and mumbled about getting away with murder on a plane.

They navigated through the busy airport and headed back towards Stiles’ childhood home.

“So, I talked to Scott,” Melissa turned to face them, “and I talked him into waiting until tomorrow to come around. I figured both of you would be tired from the flight.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Peter replied with a yawn.

“Plus, Stiles’ told me you both have some news to tell us in person.” The older man added.

“We do. It will probably be easier to tell you both alone first. Then we can tell the rest of the Scott and Derek’s pack tomorrow,” Stiles held Peter’s hand.

Once Derek and Scott merged their packs, the Hale-McCall pack made it known that Beacon Hills was protected and safe.

#

Peter dropped their bags in Stiles’ childhood room before crowding up against his mate.

“You know… I use to fantasy sneaking in through your window and taking you apart.” Peter  
nibbled his husband’s ear and grinning when the scent of arousal filled the room.

“Babe, my parents are downstairs.” Stiles’ replied as he grinded his butt against Peter’s erection.

“I’m going to fulfil one of those fantasies tonight. Going to take my time and take you apart...”

Stiles shivered with arousal as he moved to the door.

Peter pressed him against the wall at the top of the stairs. “I’m the luckiest man alive.” He sucked on his mate’s bottom lip and let go. “But, this,” he groped his husband’s bulge, “will have to wait. Your parents are waiting for us down stairs,” he winked and sauntered off.

They gathered around the kitchen table, surrounded by the smells of a dinner that Melissa had prepared.

“I made us steaks too,” she said as they finished up their salads, “and homemade mashed potatoes.”

“Why is mine so tiny?” The Sheriff pouted. “I thought that was yours.”

Melissa smirked at her husband and patted him on his shoulder.

“Just be glad you got one at all, Dad.” Stiles dove into his with gusto.

Peter slipped the rest of his piece onto Stiles’ empty plate and dished him some more potatoes. 

Melissa and Stiles’ dad shared a look as they watched the Alpha provide more food to their son without thought. 

“You really love my son sharing your steak with him,” the older Stilinski stated. 

Peter smiled fondly, “Yeah, I do.”

After polishing off dinner they relocated to the living room.

“So, what is the big news that you insisted on telling us in person.” Stiles’ dad relaxed in his recliner; Melissa sitting in the other one.

Stiles scooted to the middle of the couch and snuggled against his lover.

“I’m pregnant,” he bluntly stated with jazz hands.

“Really, Stiles. No beating around the bush.” Peter closed his eyes pinching his nose and opened them to see Stiles’ parents with their mouths agape.

“What---”

“---pregnant. As in a bun in the oven.” Melissa cut off her husband.

“Ye--p.” Stiles’ popped the ‘p’. He lifted his plaid hoodie and showed his stomach which was sticking out a little bit. “It looks like I’ve been enjoying Peter’s cooking a bit too much. Which, let’s not lie, I have. He’s a wonderful cook.”

“How? When?” the Sheriff’s mouth hung open as he pointed to his son’s slightly swollen tummy.

“You believe us.” Peter was shocked. “That was easier than I thought.”

Stiles’ dad shook his head, “This is my son we’re talking about. Unbelievable is his middle name. Since he has brought me in the know about the supernatural, a lot doesn’t surprise me anymore.”

“Well, you see when…” Stiles smirked.

“Stiles,” Melissa halted her stepson with a wave of her hand.

“Well, to put it simply. True mates who are intimate during a full moon can result in pregnancy, regardless of gender...” Peter stated.

“And I’ll have to give birth in my coywolf form.” Stiles confessed. 

There was a beat of silence. 

“Dad, please, you look constipated.” 

The sheriff began to cackle while his wife hummed as she tapped her finger to her chin.

“Don’t think about it. I’m a male. I’m still your boy. My coywolf happens to be the best of both worlds.”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that.” Melissa sat back and rubbed her hand through her hair and shrugged. “How far along are you? Will it be nine months?”

Stiles loved how Melissa just rolled with it. 

Peter answered Melissa’s questions as his father-in-law stared off into space.

“I felt like a whale when I was pregnant with Scott.” Melissa commented.

“Yeah, baggy shirts and blaming on Peter’s cooking are easy excuses. Who would assume my pudge would be because I’ve got a baby in me. It’s not even well known in the supernatural community.”

Eventually, the color returned to John’s face when he Melissa mentioned they were going to be grandparents.

“Dear lord, it didn’t even occur to me. I’m going to become a granddad. We,” he looked over to his wife, “are going to be grandparents.”

“I always thought Scott would be the first one to give us one.” Melissa admitted and went over to the younger man and pulled him into a hug.

Stiles’ sniffled as he thanked her for being awesome.

Soon they headed off to bed.

Stiles’ forgot to be quiet during while Peter worshiped his body with his hands and mouth before knotting him that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sick with a head cold. I was originally going to post a longer chapter with the reaction of the Sheriff and Melissa then Derek and Scott's pack. But, all I want to do is sleep. Maybe I'll post the other half of mid-week.
> 
> Stiles dad kind of cracked trying to think about Stiles' giving birth in his coy wolf form... but in the end they love their unique son. 
> 
> Any comments are welcome. :-)


	11. The Hale-McCall Pack finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Peter and his parents head over to the rebuilt Hale house to reveal their news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the longest chapter. It's part two of the Beacon Hills visit.

They all piled into the car and headed over to new renovated Hale home after they had a late breakfast. Derek and Scott worked seamlessly together to help protect Beacon Hills though they had hit a few bumps in the road along the way.

“Lots of new faces,” Stiles whispered to his mate as they pulled up to the front of the Hale house.

“That happens when you’re away for so long. Life goes on without you.” Peter spoke from experience as he snuggled his mate.

He had spent a good part of the morning after their shower rescenting his pregnant husband 

“I wish all those hickies I gave you earlier stayed.” Peter grumbled in his lover’s ear.

“Hush, I’m yours and you’re mine.” Stiles swatted Peter on the arm, “Behave.” 

“Can’t make promises.” Peter muttered. 

Along with the scents of fresh woods, crisp air, and a mixture of other werewolves hit them as the tumbled out of Melissa’s car. 

“Uncle,” Derek called out as he came out of the house and nodded to the other three. His hair was styled nicely and he was wearing a blue shirt and jeans.

“Nephew,” he hugged his the broad-shoulder man.

“It’s good to see. Life seems to be treating you well.” Peter commented.

“It is,” the dark-haired man had a healthy flush to his cheeks. 

“Where’s Breaden?” Stiles asked. The last he had heard Derek was dating the fiery woman.

“She’s off on business,” Derek answered.

“Stiles,” Scott, his old best friend, lifted him and and swung him around.

“Be careful with him.” Peter growled as he pulled his mate to him.

“Peter, I’m fine.” he turned to the veterinarian, “Scott, it’s good to see you.” 

Scott, Kira and Derek brought them into Derek’s office. They spent some time catching up with their lives before diving into Peter and Stiles’ special visit.

“Well as you know, Peter and I are true mates.” Stiles squeezed his husband’s hand as they squeezed on the loveseat.

The Sheriff and Melissa took over the other small couch with the three other werewolves sitting in chairs facing them.

“Well, long story short. True mates, regardless of gender can get knocked up.” 

The Sheriff face palmed himself, “Really Stiles, jazz hands.” 

The two other Alphas blanched while Kira squealed. “You’re having a baby!”

Scott stood up abruptly knocking his chair and walked out the room.

“Scott,” Stiles held his hand out as the door slammed behind him.

“Give him a minute to gather his thoughts,” Kira patted him on the knee, “Now, tell me how did is this possible?”

Stiles sighed and turned his attention back towards the kitsune and started from the beginning.

“Peter, seriously.” Derek stood up after the tale was told. “Only you two would be able to defy nature and knock up a man.”

Peter chuckled. “Well, it isn’t the first time I’ve defied natural laws.” 

“True,” Derek nodded. “But, that all in the past.”

Peter had used Lydia to come back from the dead. Derek and the original pack had killed him taking his Alpha status. 

Scott came back in with a grin on his face, “I’m going to be an uncle. Uncle Scott. I like the sound of that.” 

He fall to his knees in front of his lifetime friend, “I’m sorry for walking out. I just… didn’t know how to handle it.”

Stiles gripped his brother’s hand. 

“I’m happy for you. At first, when I heard about you and Peter, I let the past hold me back. We’ve all grown up.” Scott smiled.

“Thanks, Scott. When did you get so wise.”

“I’ve had a good mentor,” he glanced towards Derek, “and a voice of reason by my side.” He blushed as he looked over to his love, Kira.

“May I,” he held his hand out inches from Stiles’ stomach.

Peter growled and flashed his eyes, but the True Alpha wasn’t deterred as he watched for Stiles’ permission. 

“Sure man,” Stiles guided his friend’s hand to his stomach. “You be quiet Mr Growly,” he hushed his husband.

“Damn, I had thought I’d be the first one to give your parents a grandbaby,” Kira’s eyes twinkled with happiness.

Derek had silent tears falling down his face as he took a few deep breaths. Kira squeezed the younger Hale’s knee. “It’s okay to be happy, Derek.”

Derek let the hem fall freely as he moved over to his uncle and hugged him. “Another Hale…”

Peter held his nephew and cooed at him. Derek took Scott’s place the moment the True Alpha moved. Stiles hummed and ran his fingers through the other man’s hair as the Alpha rested his ear on the pregnant man’s stomach. Stiles’ didn’t mind that his shirt got wet.

John had his arm was wrapped around behind Melissa’s neck, his eyes glistening as he watched his family.

Their visit came to an end with promises of keeping them updated.

“I’m happy everyone is so accepting of us.” Stiles said as they flew home.

“Me too, sweetheart.” Peter kissed his husband. “I’m also glad we’ll be moved into the new house before the baby comes.”

The new pack house looked like a home. It would be ready to be painted and furnished at the start of the new year. The pack loved the custom kitchen cabinets made by the local carpenter Gus, that Peter asked him to make a few more pieces for the house.

“Lydia sent me a picture of the long table Gus finished. It’s seventeen feet long and the legs look like wolves howling at the moon. I love it,” Stiles scrolled through his phone and shoved it in Peter’s face.

Peter agreed it was a very beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not in love with this chapter, but it shall do. At first it was to long(it's own story really) then I really cut it back to the bare bones.
> 
> I just wanted to visit Beacon Hills, let you see a hint of how life is going. Scott, True Alpha, along with Derek work together to protect Beacon Hills. They've grown (and matured) since high school.


	12. Bringing in the New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack runs together for the first time since Juan and Cora have joined and they finally get to move into their new home. Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To parts to this chapter. The first is their first pack run since Juan and Cora joined followed by moving into their new home.

Laughter filled the air as the pack sat around the clearing. The moon was high in the sky as they brought in the New Year. 

“So, Juan, I heard that you were hired by the fire department.” Jordan addressed the newest beta.

At first, Juan had been standoffish, but over the last few weeks he had opened up. Stiles easily won over Cora’s mate with his friendly and outgoing personality. Peter and him bonded over devotion of their significant others. Erica teased him about his dimples while her mate, Boyd, bonded with Juan over their love of chess. 

Cora’s mate beamed, “Yes, I’d been a firefighter for ten years back in my hometown.”

He had began as a volunteer and after high school made it his career. “I’m happy to help those in need.” His voice filled with pride.

Cora laid her head on her husband’s shoulder. Julia had officiated their wedding on Christmas day, legalizing their union in human terms. Cora announced she had wanted to follow Melissa’s footsteps and become a nurse over dinner that same night.

“I hate to much food.” Stiles complained as he flopped back onto the blanket he shared with his lover. “I’m never eating again.”

Erica chuckled; he’d said the same thing after breakfast that morning too. They had a light meal knowing they’d hunt and eat as pack. Lydia had ate a homemade turkey sandwich along with the crackers and cheese. 

“I feel like that’s all I do and pee. All the time.” Stiles scooted over and draped himself over his Alpha’s lap. “Rub my back.”

His husband compiled as he asked, “Jordan, have you heard anything new with the vampires?” 

None of Peter’s contacts had heard or seen the vampires since they checked out of motel.

“No, and I am in contact with Mitchell too and their case turned cold too. I had hoped we’d catch them before the moved on, but it seems we weren’t fast enough.” Jordan sighed. 

“It would have been great to stop them, but I am happy they aren’t in our territories anymore.” Boyd spoke up. “I don’t like trouble.”

Stiles agreed as he rearranged himself on his mate and nuzzled into his Alpha’s neck. 

The moon hung high in the sky, winter on the horizon. Lydia wrapped her blanket around her as she replaced her wine with a thermus filled with coffee. “You all going to run soon. I’d like to get home at a decent hour.”

Beside their training sessions, they hadn’t ran as a full pack since before Thanksgiving.  
It would be the first time to run with Cora and Juan. 

Juan hesitated as he shifted nervously around. No one had seen his shifted form yet.

“Honey, it’s okay.” Cora reassured her mate, “no one gives a shit that you aren’t a wolf. Anyways, you know damn well if they did I’d kick their asses.”

The newly-wed man offered up a small smile encouraged by his wife’s feisty demeanor. 

“It’s true. But if you don’t want to run with us, you can stay back with Lydia.” Peter nodded towards the banshee. “We won’t force you, but I think I speak of all of us, we’d be happy if you’d join us.”

“I heard jaguars have soft fur, Cora, does he,” Stiles rambled on. “I wanna touch it.”

“Yes, the softest,” she grinned as she stroked her husband’s arm.

“Well, it would be my first time to run as a pack. As a jaguar we never did pack runs, but I knew I’d be expected too when I married into Sylvia's pack.” Juan replied. 

“Well, have no worries. Jordan’s a hellhound and I’m a coywolf. We are mismatched pack, so you’ll fit right in.” Stiles dropped his pants leaving him in his tight briefs only as Peter quickly shed all of his clothes too.

“Either way, it’s okay.” Peter shifted landing on four paws and waited for his pack to join him.

Lydia sighed and started to fold their clothes as Erica and Boyd followed their Alpha into shifting into their wolves. Stiles cooed as he petted his mate’s thick coat.

Cora whispered into her husband’s ear and joined her uncle and pack. Juan sighed and removed his clothes and folded their clothes before he shifted. Cora was a pale dark grey and Juan’s fur was midnight black. He stretched his long narrow body and rubbed against his mate. He purred loudly and he licked her nuzzle. 

“Oh my god, you’re so pretty,” Stiles shook with excitement. “Can I, please.” 

The feline trotted over and rubbed against Stiles side as he let his Alpha’s mate run his hands over his fur. He purred as he sat beside him and flicked his tail back and forth. 

“Thank you,” Stiles knelt down and hugged the cat. “Cora’s right, your fur is soft.”

When Stiles shifted into his coywolf, he felt huge. 

“Wow,” Lydia petted Stiles. “You can tell you’re pregnant in this form. Your stomach is so round and full unlike your human form.”

Lydia popped open her lounge chair and cracked open her book. “I’ll keep an eye on our stuff. You all go have fun.” 

Jordan poured her another glass of wine before he transformed into a monstrous hellhound. The flames around his body burnt out, though everyone knew his skin ran hot. 

Peter howled, followed by the others before taking off into the woods. The bright moon shined high above them as they ran through the bare trees. They hunted and shared a buck they had taken down together. Juan stayed towards the back of the pack and climbed up the trees as the pack played tag in a clearing near the creek. The fresh air had a crisp scent of winter. 

The pack bond hummed brightly as they bonded in their shifted forms. 

##

“I love it!” Stiles cheered as he dove on the large circular bed. “I didn’t even know they made circular beds.”

Peter came off the door frame and sauntered over to his mate. 

“I had it custom made. I glad you like it.” Peter crawled up and straddled his husband, kissing him deeply and passionately. 

The bed had been so huge that Peter had become creative and have it brought through their large bay windows.

“Wait, is that a custom made reading nook too,” Stiles pushed his lover off and dashed over the the large bay window, the same one Peter used to bring in the bed and frame.

“I did. Go into the bathroom…” Peter encouraged. His tight v-neck shirt stretched across his muscles as he crossed his arms. He and the pack had been busy while Stiles had worked that day getting all the last minutes pieces brought into their home.

He had been excited to watch his lover take in their new living quarters. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles ran out of the attached bathroom and pounced on Peter. “You sneaky bastard. When did you bring over our tub?”

They had used it in their other home one last time the previous evening.

“While you were at work today?” Peter peppered kisses over his mate’s neck and collarbone.

“I am so excited that our home is finally done.” Stiles scent-marked his Alpha. “My coywolf feels so much more settle knowing our pack will all be living together too.”

“I know how your feel,” The Alpha replied, “I’m very pleased to provide for my pack. This is how a pack so suppose to be. A family.”

All that been left would be to unpack all their stuff.

Stiles’ squealed when Peter showed him the nursery. Erica and Lydia said they had a surprise for him and he loved it. It looked like he walked into the forest on a beautiful spring day.

They could hear the whoops of joy from the rest of the pack as they gathered in the large living room with high ceilings. 

“The nursery is even better in person.”

Peter could smell the happiness from his mate. It smelt like sunshine and freshly cut grass.

“I love the nursery. You both want beyond. Thank you,” Stiles sniffled as he hugged Erica and Lydia. “I love the forest mural on the wall.”

“You’re welcome and it was Boyd who painted that.”

The quiet dark-skinned man shrugged his shoulders and averted his eyes. “It was no problem. I wanted to do something for too.”

“Boyd,” Stiles rushed the man and embraced him. 

Each day he become more affection with his pack. Sometimes it would be a simple brush of shoulders and he loved hugs. 

“I knew you were just a big teddy bear and how come I didn’t know you were an artist. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, I’m happy you like it. Drawing and painting is something I like to do in my spare time.” Boyd voice filled with pride that smelt of citrus. 

Cora charged into the room with Juan closely behind, “Uncle Peter.”

The Alpha got a armful of his niece, who had tears running down her face. The honey-kissed man smiled and Peter acknowledge the small nod of appreciation. 

“The room you gave us is fantastic. The view of woods is so peaceful.” 

They had chosen one down the hallway from Erica and Boyd’s room.

Jordan broke them up as he carried several bags of groceries through the front door.. “Hey, guys.”

Everyone greeted the hellhound and the banshee as they entered the house. 

“I thought it would be nice to break in this new kitchen,” the man replied and the pack all agreed.

Peter had stockpiled the kitchen along with state of the art appliances.

“Great, then I’ll have to kick everyone out so I can get started.” Jordan waved his hands at his pack. 

“Can I help with anything?” Peter spoke up. 

“Thank you Alpha, but no thanks.” Jordan replied. “Go out and break in that new pool and hot tub.” Despite it being cooler outside the wolves ran hot. 

“Well, if you change your mind, you know where you can find us.” He followed his pack out the back door. 

They all settled around the beautiful hand carved dining table. Each leg carved out as a wolf and Gus had etched the border as if the table was wrapped in vines.   
Laughter filled the room as they ate the delicious sweet and savory meal that Jordan cooked up for them. 

A wonderful day for their first day in their new pack home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it! I had to work today(I'm working a seven days stretch) but I made it before Sunday ended. 
> 
> Well this week is fluff and happiness; those pesky vampires aren't gone for good yet.


	13. Relaxtion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter enjoy the house to themselves. There is a sex scene first part.  
> Jordan brings home some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the first part is a sex scene. It starts with a relaxing bath then moves to the bedroom.  
> The second part is Jordan brings home some news.

_Grapes, cheese and crackers_ , Peter informed his mate through their link. 

_Sounds great_ , Stiles answered as he slipped into the their tub. 

Stiles rearranged himself in the sudsy hot water as classical music played softly. The built-in speakers over the double bathroom sinks were custom-made. He sighed as he leaned back and enjoyed the bright blue cloudless sky above him. 

“I don’t know how I missed the skylight the first time around,” he mentioned as his mate walked in with a small white towel wrapped snugly around his waist with food.

The scent of lavender floated through the air.

Peter rumbled happily as Stiles stole a grape off the plated. He loved how much Peter doted on him. He also had his suspicions that Peter had something to do with Gwen calling him the day day before and giving him off the rest of the week. An impromptu renovation to extend their cafe section. 

“Hmm, I loved the natural light from our bay windows and wanted the same thing for in here,” Peter placed the plateful of snacks on the stand and dropped his towel before he got joined his husband.

Stiles snuggled against the broad firm chest as Peter looped his arms around Stiles resting his hands on the his round stomach. 

A hot breath tickled Stiles’ ear, “another grape?”

Stiles opened his mouth for the juicy fruit. He had been devastated when he had to give up nacho cheese. They had gone out to to the local diner and the smell of the cheese sent him straight to the bathroom.

“Thanks,” he laid his head back on Peter’s shoulder and let his lover feed him some more food as they relaxed.

The luke-warm water helped ease the aches and sores and he soaked up the gentle non-sexual touches as his mate slowly but surely washed his body down. 

“I’m so thankful I was able to do my last semester all online.”

Which hadn’t been completely true but when since Stiles’ married a well-known rich Alpha, allowances were made. Two of classes were supposed to be half online and half classroom. Peter didn’t go into a lot of details but they made an acceptance of Stiles not coming to class. Only their closest friends and family knew about Stiles’ pregnancy. 

“Hey Peter,” Cora’s called out as she knocked on the bathroom door.

Peter sighed, “Yes, Cora.” 

“Erica and I decided to head out and run a few errands.”

Stiles perked up.

“Okay,” Peter ran his hand up and down his mate’s arm.

“We’ll be gone for a few hours,” Erica called out. “Have fun.”

They listened as until they heard Cora’s car engine roar to life and drive off.

“So we have to house to ourselves,” Stiles wiggled his naked buttucks against Peter’s growing erection. 

“We, do,” Peter nibbled on his neck as his hands roamed over his mate’s soft skin.

“Hmm, we should move this fun to the bed then,” Stiles let his knees hit the sides of the tub.

Their bond pulsated warmly, filled with love and devotion as they settled on the bed. 

Peter ran his tanned hands over his mate’s pale mole-speckled skin. His stubble tickled Stiles as he scent-marked him.

“Peter,” Stiles’ whined as he wiggled beneath his lover. Peter had been careful not to crush his pregnant mate as he laid on top of him and drew him in for a filthy wet kiss.

Peter moved down his husband’s body and his tongue over his nipple causing it to perk up. He tugged at it as his strong hands roamed over Stiles’ skin. 

“I’m going to take my time with you. Who knows when we’ll have the house to ourselves again.” Peter breathed across Stiles’ belly button. The Alpha laid his ear against his lover’s stomach and rumbled happily as he listened to his baby’s heartbeat. He felt his fangs poke out of his mouth.

“That’s my wolf,” Stiles petted his mate on his head. 

Peter scooted down and sucked disappearing bruises on Stiles’ inner thighs, ignoring the leaking erection of his mate. 

“Please,” Stiles’ begged as he tried to push Peter’s head to his throbbing cock. 

“As you wish, my love.” Peter teeth brushed over the sensitive head. Stiles’ whole body shivered and his arousal spiked in the air around them. 

He groaned as Peter wrapped his hand around the base of his dick. With a twinkle in his eyes, Peter swirled his tongue licking off Stiles’ precome. Stiles’ arched at the sensation of his lover taking him into his hot, wet mouth. 

“I’m not going to last long,” he groaned as his mate suckled and bobbed his head up and down. 

The vibrations from his husband humming around his cock sent him over the edge. Peter swallowed as Stiles’ emptied himself down his lover’s throat. 

Stiles’ zoned out and barely noticed as his mate turned him over onto his stomach. His arms laid like noodles by his side and he knew it was just the beginning.

Their ceiling fan sent relief as cool air danced on his heated skin. 

Peter crease his mate’s cheeks before spreading them apart. Stiles’ felt the pressure of his lover’s tongue licking him open. 

“Hmm, you like that sweetheart,” Peter breathed against Stiles’ hole. 

“Yes,” Stiles’ voice cracked as he pushed back and glanced over his shoulder.

Sweat dripped down Peter’s forehead as he mounted Stiles. Peter’s thick veiny cock teased Stiles’ entrance. 

“Finally,” Stiles sobbed as Peter thrust in with one swift motion, his balls slapping against Stiles’ body. 

“Don’t be gentle,” Stiles begged as he began to rock back. iIs cock started to fill back to life.

“As you wish love,” Peter gripped his hips and picked up the pace. Their bed moved with the force of their thrusts. The soft, white sheets shifted underneath them and out of place. 

“Stiles,” Peter shouted as the younger man giggled. “Do that again and I’ll pop my knot.”

Stiles clenched his ass and cried out as he felt Peter’s cock begun to swell. 

“Yes,” Stiles gasped as his lover’s weight landed on top of him. His held them both up as his husband’s knot stretched and filled him, locking them together.

“Hell, that didn’t last long at all,” Peter gathered Stiles up in his arms and laid them side by side.

“Well, what did you expect. You teased me with your tongue for what felt like hours.” Stiles hadn’t even noticed that he spurted come all over the sheets. 

“Love you,” Peter said softly as he placed his hands over Stiles’ stomach. “Can’t wait to meet our little one.”

“Love you too,” Stiles closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of sex. Their bond hummed with satisfaction as they drifted off to sleep. 

#

Jordan came into the pack house with a heavy cloud around him. 

“Oh no, what happened?” Lydia asked from the couch.

“Nothing good.” He plopped down beside his girlfriend. A young couple was found on the side of the road. It had fallen into Jordan’s jurisdiction and he was assigned the case. Someone witnessed the bodies being dumped. “It was vampires. It was just like the others. Slashed neck, lack of blood and their appeared to be puncture marks on their necks.”

It had been a human couple. Their car had been found at the beginning of a trail head a few miles down the road. 

“I interviewed the witnesses myself. In fact, they were the ones who called in it. It appeared to be two large bulky men and they drove a white truck. They couldn’t give us a very good description as they were only driving in the opposite direction and didn’t slow down. I assured them they did the right thing.” Jordan recounted to them.

Peter cursed and Stiles banged his head on the the table next to Lydia.

“What are the chances of two groups of vampires showing up at the same time,” Peter asked Jordan.

“Dammit,” Stiles cried out. “I had hoped we were down with them.”

Jordan had more experienced with certain groups of supernaturals. Peter relied on Jordan as reliable source of information. The Hellhound even had a few copies of some old books that he gave to Peter and Stiles for their vast library when he joined their pack.

“Slim to none. I reached out the local coven in the city and they had a couple a vampires that they refused. They were radicals from a town down south. The local leader said he gave them permission to pass through only. He hadn’t seen or heard from them since then, but he said he wouldn’t be surprised if they showed back up.” Jordan replied.

“Ask your contact if they have a picture of them or detail script. I’d feel better if we had some idea what they looked liked. I’d like confirmation if these are the same fellows we were dealing with earlier.” 

Jordan promised he would do it first thing in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying to work on my sex scenes. I read others and think, yes. I want mine to flow that great.  
> I rewrote it a few times, but finally threw in the towel. 
> 
> My next chapter is going to have new tags added. Bad stuff happens.


	14. A nice day turns bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally gets to meet Sara's sister Anna. 
> 
> Then the day goes from good to horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is rape and murder. If you feel this might trigger you, you can skip it. I'll have brief highlights and you can continue on with the story.

Gwen had been a big help since she had found out about Stiles’ pregnancy. The fairy mentioned she had heard stories in her younger days about a male couple in Europe that had a baby. She worked him mostly in the front, claiming she hadn’t wanted him to lift anything to heavy. 

“Hi,” a bubbly brunette greeted him.

“Hi, how may I help you?” He asked the customer who looked vaguely familiar.

“You must be Stiles,” the woman held out her hand. “I’m Anna. Sara’s sister.”

He realized they both had the same high cheekbones and small chin.  
“Oh, Anna. It’s great to finally meet you.” Stiles shook her hand. “She’s on her break at the moment. I can go get her for you.”

“Nah, that’s okay. I got a job at Sunshine’s as a waitress. My third day in and I’ve already been down-staffed. It isn’t the best, but it’s better than nothing. Ya’ now.” Anna’s wavy dirty-blonde hair bounce as she shrugged.

Stiles agreed. “So, what were you doing before.” 

Anna told him she was an accountant. Well, she was good at it, she had found it boring.

“At least as a waitress I am more hands on with people. I’d overheard one of my customer’s saying the high school Statistics teacher is retiring after this year. I’m hoping I can get it.”

“Oh, yeah that would be awesome.” Stiles rubbed his stomach.

Anna smiled as she pointed to his stomach, “Food must be good here, uh?” 

Stiles chuckled, “Yep. Plus, my husband is a fantastic cook. You know how it is with the holidays. You always gain twenty pounds and spend all year to lose it, only to gain it all back.”

She threw her head back and laughed, patting her own stomach. “I hear ya.”

The crisp January air was refreshing as Stiles made his way down the sidewalk after work. They had plans on meeting up with Kali and her mate later that to do their first ultrasound on Stiles. Julia had chided them for waiting so long. He hadn’t meant too, but with everything going on, time got away quickly. 

A muffled cry came from an alley as he past it and he zoned in on an accelerated heart rate. His nose tickled as several scents hit him. Ones he wished he never smelt again.

Stiles heard a woman scream as he rushed down between the two buildings, dodging huge dumpsters and skidded to a halt. There were two, larger-than-life, humanoids assaulting a man and a woman. 

“Shit,” he yelled. Time stood still. Up against the wall only the bigger of the two vampires on steroids had a woman with dirty-blonde hair pinned to the wall. Stiles’ couldn’t see her face. A few feet away the other attacker had a man’s arm. The stench of death and blood overpowered all other smells. The beast sunk his teeth the man’s neck as the victim kicked and struggled.

“Fuckers!” Stiles’ howled around his own his fangs; his fingers sharpened into claws, “Let them go.”

The smaller of the two beasts slammed the human man’s head against the wall before he ripped his victim’s throat. It dropped the lifeless body and charged Stiles as the other yellow-eyed supernatural continued to sexual assault the woman.

Stiles took a step back and swapped his shifted hand at the beast slashing it across its face.  
The humanoid flung Stiles against the wall and took off out of the alley.

He ran his hand over the back of his head and knew by the wetness he was bleeding. He had no time to waste. He needed to help the woman.

Her pants ripped to shreds littered the ground. The other attacker had her pinned against the wall. She struggled with all her might as he thrusted into her. It looked like a superhuman. It’s muscles were thicker than a tree trunk like a football player on some supernatural steroid. It blinked it’s dark, cold eyes at him, flashing yellow for a brief moment. It’s sharp fangs gleamed before he sunk them into the woman. Stiles’ got a good visual of the woman and it was Anna.

“You,” He shouted as he got closer. The world tilted a little as the world blurred around him.

His coywolf restless under his skin, ready for a fight. 

“Drop her and leave.” His voice deep and commanding. Powerful. 

The larger supernatural snorted and continued to assault the powerless female. 

Stiles howled as he heaved a rock at the beast, hitting him in the head with it dislodging the man’s teeth from her neck. 

The foul-smelling male pulled its huge hard length from the human and dropped her to the dirty ground like a sack of potatoes. Anna whimpered as she crowded herself against the wall. Tears flowing freely down her face and her hand against her bleeding neck.

The male’s voice sounded like a garbage disposer as he threw its head back and roared before it charged Stiles.

Stiles’ sidestepped at the last second and slashed his claws against the it’s thick skin. Despite its large bulky frame it turned on Stiles swiftly. With an arm that felt like steel, Stiles felt himself sailing through the air and hitting into the opposite wall. Pieces of brick crumbled under the impact. His super healing had his wound stitched up in seconds as he met the beast in the middle as his stomach started to spasm in pain.

Stiles’ shifted into full form in mid-leap and he sunk his teeth into the other man’s thick thigh. The vampire hadn’t flinched as its flesh was torn. It slammed it’s fist down on top of Stiles. Shifting back to his beta form he rolled out of way nearly missing the large foot of the beast. The ground vibrated and dirt flew up in the air as it landed where Stiles had been a second before.

The coywolf leapt up and jumped up on the supernatural being's back; his arms barely long enough to wrap around its neck. He sunk his teeth into the beast’s shoulder. The supernatural backed up and pinned Stiles to the wall. Stiles’ oxygen cut off as the beast pressed harder into the brick. 

“No!” Stiles screamed as sharp pain radiated from his stomach.

“Stiles!” Someone yelled. Distracted the beast took a step forward which allowed Stiles to let go and wiggle his way to freedom. 

The entrance of the alley shimmered as Gwen stood there her fairy wings fluttering a mile a minute and Jordan barrelled down the alleyway in his hellhound glory. Flames flickered around his body as he headbutted the oversized being sending it down to the ground. 

Stiles felt his mate’s presence within him as he gorged the beast’s eyes out with his claws causing it to bellow in agony. 

“We have to take off his head,” Peter startled him through their link breaking into his rage.

Stiles dug his clawed hand into the vampire’s chest as Jordan held him down.

“Jordan bite its head off.” Stiles gasped.

The Hellhound opened his large maw and sunk its teeth around the muscular man’s throat. With a quick jerk, the vampire’s head severed from its body and seconds later it turned into dust.

Stiles shifted and stumbled over the Anna.

“Anna,” he removed his torn up red hoodie and handed it over to her.

Tears stained her face as she thanked him pulling it over her mostly naked body. She had lacerations littering her body, her neck still bleeding. Her eyes glazed over and she passed out.

The Hellhound knelt beside them.

“Stiles, are you okay?” Jordan rested his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around his stomach, the pain had subsided. “I really don’t know.”

Jordan embraced his packmate. “You’re tough.” 

The younger man sniffled, “Yeah, I am. There was another one that had ran off.”

“Okay, we’ll keep an eye out for it.”

“We need to take her to the hospital. It’s Sara’s sister, Anna. I had just met her a little bit ago.”

He motioned to the young woman. Jordan lifted her as if she was a feather and cradled her to his chest. 

“Let’s go. I can take her in my cruiser.”

“No need,” Gwen spoke up. “I called after I got the barrier up.”

“Barrier?” Stiles stepped up to the fairy.

“Yes. We couldn’t allow the humans to see this,” Gwen waved her arm down the alley. “I flew down here the moment I heard you howl.”

A car door slammed and he felt his mate’s anxiety before he saw him.

“Stiles,” He lifted his husband off the ground and twirled him around. “I felt your distress and Erica drove me as fast we could here. We were on our way home.”

Stiles hooked his legs around Peter and clung onto his neck, breathing in his mate’s scent allowing it to wash over him. It helped calm him.

“They looked like vampires on steroids.” Stiles sniffled into Peter.

Gwen called out to them as the reached the car Erica waiting by the car.

“Yes, Gwen.” Stiles unwrapped his legs and landed on the ground holding his husband’s hand.

“I’ll get Sara. You two head to the hospital, we’ll met you there.” 

Stiles’ let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “Thank you.”

“Will you be okay on your own?” Peter asked.

“Henry will come by to man the shop. Then I’ll get Sara and met up with you all.” 

Henry was Gwen’s husband who helped out sometimes with the bakery.

“Of course. Thanks Gwen.” Stiles hugged her.

“No problem. We all have to stick together to keep our community safe and protected. I had heard about that young couple who was killed out by interstate. Rumors were that they were done by a vampire or something similar. Seems likely these were the same ones.” 

Jordan joined them after Anna left in the ambulance. Jordan had been at the end of his shift and driving back to the station when he felt Stiles’ bond tug at him.

“We need to put out an alert about the one that escaped.” Peter replied.

“How did you know about the other one?” 

“I told him.” Gwen said, “when he first pulled up after I reassured him you were okay.”

Black veins were running up Peter’s arm as the rushed to the hospital. Their little one’s heartbeat beat steadily but they needed to be checked out.

Peter had Stiles in his lap and nuzzling his neck well his hands roamed over his body.

“Peter, I’m fine.” Stiles reassured his mate. “I’m still a bit freaked out, but I’m going to be okay.”

“I’ll feel better once we get you looked over,” Peter grumbled.

They had plans to go for a checkup on Stiles and the baby that afternoon. Peter held Stiles close to him as he called and asked them to met up with them now.

“What were you thinking about running in their on your own?” Peter scented marked his husband after his phone call.

“I heard a woman scream. I had no idea what I was running into.” Stiles leaned into his lover.

Peter placed a hand on Stiles’ leg. “I can’t afford to lose you or our baby. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles whispered.

“No you’re not.” Peter nuzzled his mate’s neck rubbing his scent over the others.

“No, I’m not sorry to running to someone’s rescue. But I am sorry to worry you.” Stiles tilted his neck to his mate.

Peter grabbed his phone and sent out a few texts messages alerting the other pack members what had happened.

“I’m just glad you’re okay. Julia is already at the hospital. She had a couple other appointments before us.”

“I’m feel so bad about Sara’s sister. She was fighting with all her might to get free.”

“At least you got there in time to save her…” Erica said from the front.

“Not soon enough,” Stiles replied as he thought about the man who died in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stiles' stumbles upon Anna and a man being attacked by two vampires(on steroids). Anna is raped and has to go to the hospital. The man that was with her was killed and his attacker got away. Anna's met a different fate and turned into dust.*
> 
> Vampires are here. I'm sorry for what happened to Anna.


	15. A hospital surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter go get Stiles checked out after the attack. Then the head off to check up on Anna and see how Sara' is holding up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this earlier this week as a new year surprise, but life got in the way.

“Peter, Stiles,” Kali and Julia greeted them at the empty doctor’s office down the street from the hospital. It belonged to a doctor who was part of Kali’s pack. 

Stiles’ scrunch up his nose at the smell of chemicals in the exam room. “Well, at least I know they clean thoroughly.”

“Yes, this should help out.” Julia picked up a nondescript grey can and sprayed it around. 

The scent of rain, freshly cut grass and spring covered the chemicals. “Oh, that’s better. Thanks.” 

The two woman nodded in acknowledgment. 

“Thanks for seeing us sooner.” Peter gripped his husband’s hand.

“Of course,” Kali replied. “I’m impressed by your control having two others, especially me, another Alpha, near your injured mate.”

Peter’s eyes flashed for a moment as he took a deep breath in, “Well, my wolf wants to tear anyone near us to shreds. But, I know you can be trustworthy and you’ll here to help us.”

Kali nodded, “It helps that your mate isn’t projecting fear.”

Stiles’ shivered as Julia got in position to perform the ultrasound. “This isn’t going to be the most comfortable.”

As she started the examine, Peter gave a quick update on the vampires. Jordan sent a text informing his Alpha that he’d spread the word about finding the missing vampire. Peter held his mate’s hand and kept a close eye on the other two woman. His wolf close the surface.  
“Well at least one of of them is dead now. Hopefully, we’ll catch that other one soon.” Julia’s voice trailed off as she stared at the screen.

“See there,” Julia pointed to the screen. “Here is one.”

She squinted at the screen and moved the wand around some more. Her mouth hung open in surprise and hummed to herself.

“What is that?” He could see movement of his within his belly. “Oh, god,” his heart rate raised, “is my baby okay,” he hiccuped trying to hold back sobs.

“I’m sorry, yes. It’s just…” She gave a small smile and looked to the screen again. 

She moved the wand around, “Surprise! There is another one hiding behind its sibling.”

“What but I only hear one.” Peter blanched and sat down in the seat next to his mate.

“Ha, I knew it.” Stiles fist pump the air. “I’ve always had a feeling."

“Actually, it’s two heartbeats. Their heartbeats are so in sync you most likely mistaken it for one heartbeat.” Julia hit a couple of buttons and brought the machine to life. 

“I’m printing up the pictures for you. They aren’t being corruptive so I can’t give you their genders. But there are definitely two.”

“But they are doing okay.” Peter leaned over the table.

“Yeah, they seem fine. A little stressed, but overall, they both appear to be okay.” Julia reassured them.

“That’s wonderful. Thank you both.” Stiles sagged in relief.

After they got cleaned up and said their farewells’ they headed back down the street to the hospital. Peter’s beamed with pride as he held his husband near him.

“Twins,” Peter fought the urge to run his hands over his mate’s stomach. 

“We need to keep it to ourselves for now. We’ll break it to the pack later.” Stiles tried to fix his hair and patted down his borrowed shirt he found wrinkled in the back of the car. 

“Hey, Erica,” they greeted their beta in the waiting room. “Have you heard anything?”

The she-wolf cocked her head and arched her eyebrows at them. “Hmm, smells like roses,” she mentioned.

“Later,” Stiles whispered low enough that the humans in the room. The loyal beta gave a quick nod.

“They have to keep her overnight,” informed Sara walked back over from the vending machine and placed her drink on the stand. Her eyes red and swollen from tears as she pulled Stiles into a hug. 

“Will she be okay?” 

“They believe so,” Sara sniffled into his shirt.

“Do you want us to spend the night with you and your sister?” Stiles asked. He was sore but he’d put up with it.

Sara blew her nose into a tissue that Erica handed over to her. Along with injuries, Anna was covered in bruises and she needed stitches from being torn from the assault.

“Um, maybe Erica could come back,” Sara replied sheepishly.

“Of course,” Stiles shoulders sagged in disappointment.

“It isn’t you Stiles,” Sara placed her hand on his, “it’s just… I think maybe Anna will be better if there aren’t any men around when she awakes again. Ya’ know.” 

The assault had been ‘officially’ reported but Jordan left out the main detail, the perp was a vampire. 

He could work with logic and reason. “You’re probably right. We’ll come back tomorrow morning first thing though.”

“Thanks,” Sara embraced Stiles and then Peter, “for everything.”

Erica had been more than glad to help out their new friend and handed over the keys to the car. 

“I’ll get Boyd to stop by with some clothes and food for us. I’ll call you if there are any changes,” she promised.

“Where’s Gwen,” Stiles looked around for the fairy. 

“Oh, after I assured her I’d stay with Sara, she hurried back to her shop. She said she’d also reach out and see if she could hear anything about the vampire. You know she has almost if not more connections than you have,” Erica jutted her hip out. A habit she picked up from Lydia.

“Yeah, I’m not surprised. I’m glad she is on our side. I won’t turn down any help. We need to find him. I’d wish I knew why he ran off too.” Peter wondered out loud.

On the way home Stiles and Peter discussed Anna and Sara’s lives would be changed forever. Not just because of what happened to Anna that day, but now they’d be brought into the awareness of the supernatural world around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you all surprised! Stiles is having twins! He wasn't going too, but he demanded it!
> 
> Hope everyone has a happy and safe NEW YEAR!


	16. Anna’s confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles go reveal the supernatural world the sisters and get a surprise themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It deleted this chapter! I swear I had it uploaded before. Sorry.

The rogue vampire had been spotted around town. It seemed he was a step ahead of them but Peter was certain they’d catch up to him soon. It had only been a couple of days since Anna’s attack. They had taken her home when she was released letting her settle in but a phone call from Sara earlier that day brought them to their apartment. Her sister insisted they needed to come over because she had information they needed.

Anna, with her blanket wrapped around her, sat on the couch with her knees tucked under her. The Alpha and his mate sat on the opposite love couch. Peter had asked to go first and launched into the truth about the supernatural. 

“I hope you’re okay that I lit some apple pie candles,” Anna nodded to the coffee table between them. “I thought you’d enjoy the smells.”

Stiles grinned, “It smells great. Just like a homemade pie my Nana used to make.” 

Anna’s eyes sparkled and a small smile crossed her face, “I’m glad. I thought it would be better than being assaulted by our scents.”

Peter leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he took in the older sister. 

“She’s been acting oddly calm and weird since we came home. Why aren’t you freaking out,” Sara asked her sister who was observing Peter and Stiles intently. Unlike Anna, Sara had a bead of sweat trickled down her forehead as she chewed on her fingernails. 

“Sara,” Anna’s long hair fell over her face, “remember Nathan?” 

Sara’s head snapped back, her eyes narrowed at the name. 

“The guy who broke your heart. The man who I thought would be my brother-in-law. The man who just up and left one night never to be heard from again.” Sara’s voice was filled with rage.

Peter and Stiles quieted down and listened. Anna sighed and nodded.

“Well, the truth of the matter was, he wasn’t like us. I know you liked him. I loved him myself. But, I couldn’t handle it all. Nathan left because he loved me. Loved us. He gave me a choice and I made it. I just didn’t tell you the whole truth. I was trying to keep you safe.”

The older woman placed her hand on her sister’s unruly knee. She focused on the two men in across from them.

“You see, I dated this man named Nathan. He was wonderful. Fun, charming, loving, attentive. Then he found out I had a sister…” She squeezed her hand on Sara’s knee. “Later, after he told me the truth, he should have left then. But he had truly fallen in love with me. Then he met Sara, and she also, was a spitfire that wormed her way into his heart.” 

She chuckled warm heartedly. She recounted how Nathan confessed that he was a vampire and he was a recruiter. His coven was down in numbers and they were looking for young people who didn’t have connections to change and bring in. 

“He could never just force the change on someone. By the time he got to know me, he had fallen in love with me.”

She stopped and looked out the window, a tear trickling down her face.

“Well, I didn’t want to be changed. He was honest and upfront; I could die.”

“How does one turn into a vampire?” Sara asked.

“They drain a lot of your blood and then they slash themselves and feed you their blood. Either it helps transform you into a vampire or it isn’t successful and you bleed out and die..”

Stiles asked why he finally confessed to Anna.

“Sara was finishing her last year of high school then and had already been accepted into the college here. We had planned on moving here. Nathan’s coven wasn’t pleased when they found he wasn’t going to recruit both of us and in fact was going to leave his coven for us. Nathan killed his leader making him the new leader when his coven leader attacked me.”

Anna held her hand over her neck and rubbed it.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sara shouted as she jumped up and began to pace.

Anna folded her hands together and sighed. “We thought it would be best not to tell you anything. You were so innocent and had the world in front of you.”

“So what happened?” Stiles spoke up for the first time.

“He needed to stay. As the new leader he had duties to his coven. Nathan never did like how his leader had ran things, and he planned on making changes. We actually still keep in touch and I’ll be contacting him later about what happened. I am sure what happened to me and my coworker had to do with him. There were several old traditionalists within the coven and the transition for him hasn’t been easy.”

Anna took a deep breath and her eyes moisten as she tighten the blanket around her.

“So no, I’m not surprised about the supernatural. He told me there were many others living among us but they were private and not to pry. He wanted what was best for us and he told us to just continue living our lives as usual. He told me about two and only had good things to say. I’m sorry Alpha Hale if I broke some unsaid rule about this. I had no idea trouble would follow us… me, here.”

Peter moved across the room and settled beside the human. “None of that. I am sorry too. If you want I’d be happy to set you up with someone to talk to about the attack.” He said sincerely. 

Peter wrapped his arms around the older sister and held her close to him. Anna’s body began to shake and erupted in sobs as she gripped onto the older man.

“I was so scared. I thought they’d kill me and go after Sara. I recognized the two of them. And poor Chris, he didn’t deserve to die.” Tears trickled down her face. “He was my first friend I made when I moved here.”

Her sister crawled up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, resting her head on Anna’s back and cried with her. 

“Is is true, your not human,” Sara eyes glistened with wetness as she peered over to her coworker and friend.

“It’s true. You’ve heard me refer to my friends as my pack. My family. We are all more than human. Peter is a werewolf and I am a werecoywolf.” 

“Hmm,” Sara hummed, “Gwen isn’t human either. I always felt you all were something more… something I couldn’t put my finger on it.”

“You’ll have to talk to Gwen, yourself,” Stiles rubbed his stomach.

“Anna,” she hugged her sister tightly, “please let them help us.”

Peter felt Anna head move up and down as she mumbled her agreement. She explained that the two men were two men were with the previous coven leader when she was attacked by him.

“Let me call Nathan and break the news and then I’ll let you talk to him.”

“Okay, whenever you’re ready.” 

Stiles stood up quietly and left the room to call the pack with updates. 

No one messes with his family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, it was brought to my attention that this chapter wasn’t uploaded. It explains more about why the vampires are here and targeted Anna.


	17. Back up arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's ex, Nathan, along with a couple of his advisors arrived to help with the rogue.
> 
> The vampire's lair is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, were did this week go. I had planned to post this on Wednesday as a surprise. Well, that didn't happen.

“Nathan said he’d call when his plane landed,” Peter stirred his steak in the pan. “He seems to really care for Anna and he so thankful that we were there for her.”

Nathan had been on daily contact with Peter since he found out about the attack. As leader of his coven he hadn’t been able to drop everything and come straight away. 

“I agree. I’m just sad I hadn’t gotten there sooner. But she seems to be doing better now that Nathan is coming. I’ve seen her really smile while she’s on phone with him.” Stiles slide the veggies into the pot for their stew. The steak that Peter almost done. 

“Ouch,” Stiles cried as he stuck his finger in his mouth. It tasted like copper as he sucked on his cut finger. 

Peter was by his side in blink of an eye, “Are you okay,” his voice strained.

“I’m fine,” Stiles pulled his finger out, “See, it’s already healed.”

Peter leaned over and kissed the digit. “I’m glad your not human anymore. I’d be even more worried about you.”

“Love,” Stiles kissed his husband’s cheek, “It is helpful that I heal quicker now.”

They continued to Nathan and the sisters as they prepared the stew.

Stiles thought that it would be good for Anna to have all the support after her assault and thankful that Nathan asked permission to come and help. She had her first session with the supernatural shrink the day before thanks to Peter’s connections.

“I’m feel better having them both stay here until we catch this guy,” Peter added as he got back to his steak.

The sisters had moved one of their guest bedrooms. They were currently out shopping with the other girls. 

Pack bonding amongst the women.

“There have been several sightings of him but somehow he’s been slipping by us,” Peter grumbled. 

“Well, it appears he isn’t leaving and I refuse to allow someone like that live in our territory. According to Nathan, he was the most angry when Nathan took over.” Stiles added some spices to the soup.

“Well, hopefully this will all be over soon.” Peter tossed the cooked steak in with the veggies. Garlic caused their eyes to water as Stiles diced up a clove to add it in with the other spices.

##

Nathan and his two right-hand men had opt to stay at a local hotel when they arrived in town after their first meeting.

When Nathan had hugged Stiles in greeting, Peter had gone berserk.

“Sorry,” Peter had said around a mouthful of fangs.

“Look,” Stiles crossed his arms, “I’m pregnant. He’s my Alpha and truemate. His instinct to protect me is ten times worse. Maybe it will help if you all stayed in the local hotel, of course we’ll pay.”

Nathan cut off his redheaded companion, “Congrats.” He nodded before he tilted his head slightly over. “We mean you no harm. May we work together to keep our loved ones safe,” he addressed the Alpha.

Peter nuzzled his husband and agreed with the vampire leader.

The vampire leader, who resembled a surfer with his wavy blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin refused their money and paid for it themselves.

“More importantly,” Stiles’ shoulders sagged in relief before he pulled out a piece of paper, “I’ve written questions I want to ask you about vampires.”

His senior vampire, Ricardo had been more than pleased to answer all of the Alpha’s mates questions. 

When the girls arrived back with bags of clothes and accessories, Lydia joined her best friend to grill the older man.

“So, pretty much everything in the movies is bullshit,” Lydia crossed her legs as she leaned back in her chair as they talked about the effect the sun at on vampires.

“Well there’s a grain of truth. The longer we live, the more the sunlight makes us sluggish. So, our elders, I’m talking several centuries old, tend to just stay indoors during the day. Though, honestly, there aren’t that many left. There comes a time when you’re done living and you end yourself. We even hold ceremonies when an elder comes to that decision. It’s a celebration not a funeral.”

##

The rogue had been evading them for a few weeks when Cora and Erica found the vampire’s lair. The two women were out shopping for gifts for their mates for Valentine’s they smelt an unfamiliar vampire. They followed it from a distance into the outskirts of town. After they took a few pictures with their phones they backtracked and headed back to the pack house.

“Shit,” Nathan cursed. He and his men smelled like pine from a homemade cologne that Stiles and Lydia had concocted for them. He confirmed he knew the six vampires in the photos. They were all older, stronger and set in the old ways. Most had been close to the old coven leader or a strong ally of his. Nathan had strong morals and saw humans more than just another meal unlike these vampires. 

“There haven’t been any more reported strange murders,” Gregory, Nathan’s other advisor, asked.

Peter affirmed that none have been and he had kept in contact with Mitchell from the city which hadn’t had any either.

“So, either they have been stealing blood or killing wildlife,” Nathan crossed his arms, “I’m going with the first one since I’m sure wildlife would have been noticed by you all.”

They were all gathered around the living room. 

Juan, who had been resting his eyes beside his mate, spoke up. He had just pulled a twenty-four hour shift and had been exhausted. “I overheard a paramedics talking. A few bags of blood have been disappearing from different hospitals and clinics.”

“Well, they’ve been keeping low profiles,” Lydia tapped her red-colored fingernails on the table.

“Should we hit them now,” Boyd asked. It was Friday night.

“I think it’s a good idea. Let’s plan to hit them when the sun is the highest tomorrow. They’ll be at their weakest then and most likely all be there.” Nathan agreed. 

“Okay, Anna and Sara, you’ll stay here with Stiles and Lydia.” Peter turned to the two humans. 

Anna gripped Nathan’s hand tightly as her sister sat close to her. Her heart rate had picked up when she saw the pictures with her attacker but tried her best to keep on a neutral face. 

“Okay,” Stiles rubbed his hand over his stomach. The twins had been more active and he ached. He was due within three weeks or so. It had been a guessing game with the information they got from the journal and Julia’s professional opinion from the ultrasound.

“You can keep Stiles updated through your bond too,” Cora added. 

Peter took in a deep breath, “Okay, I’ll feel better after this is all dealt with and over.”

They spent the rest of the evening finalizing their plan for the next afternoon. Jordan called and switched his day off. Gwen insisted she and Henry could run the bakery without Sara and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is a timeline issue. That is why this chapter is shorter. Luckily, I noticed it before posting it. Somehow, I skipped back in time. Let me tell you, Stiles is shocked too. He's almost due! I'll have to work on this next chapter some before I can post it. I think I'll be able to fix the timeline issue with a couple of changes so there won't be a delay on my postings.
> 
> I had to cut it short because we are about to go take on the villain(s)! What will happen?


	18. The attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lydia and Stiles stays behind with the sisters the rest of the gang head out to take out the evil vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not beta'd. It's all on me! 
> 
> I'm not the best on battle scenes, but I think I did alright.

Lydia and Stiles stayed behind with the sisters while Nathan, Peter and the rest of the group headed out to confront the old vampires.

Peter grunted as his car hit another pothole as they made their way further into the poor part of town. The buildings were worn down with chipped paint, broken windows and some of the roofs were crumbling away. 

“We need to work on this part of town,” he thought out loud. 

A feral cat scurried across the road and jumped on a pile of trash.

“I agree. We’ve been called out for squatters here before. They must have moved here after we checked this location the first time,” Jordan added. 

Nathan and his gang pulled up behind them as they parked a block down from the warehouse. 

He sent out a text to Stiles, alerting his mate they had arrived. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to rely on his husband when they attacked. Even with his lover at home safe, he didn’t want to weaken him by using their connection if they didn’t need too.

A tap on the window startled him and he rolled down his window.

“You ready,” Nathan shielded his eyes from the sun.

“Yes, we will hit the front while you all go in the back.” 

They had looked over the blueprints of the warehouse the night before, pinpointing the front and back exits. It wasn’t very large building and only one level.

“Okay, let’s do this,” He and his packmates waited a few minutes before they charged. 

The door broke off the hinges as Peter smashed through the front door. The element of surprise wouldn’t last long for them. He shifted into his beta-form, his eyesight sharpening in the dim light. There in the middle of the room a group of vampires huddled together over a male body in ragged clothes. Even without his excellent hearing, he knew the human was dead. He felt like puking as he breathed in the stench of death and decay. 

With a roar he swapped his claws across the first vampire’s neck, cutting off his head with a clean cut. The body deteriorate until only bones were left.  
He heard Nathan and the others come in the back door and all chaos broke loose.

While he knew the vampires they were attacking where old, none of them looked over the age of thirty. Two males and a female took off towards the back exit. He relied on Nathan and his friends to stop their escape. It was Lydia’s idea to give Anna’s ex and his companions knives to help with their attack. 

The bulkiest vampire out of the group, which was more than six, attacked Peter head on. Blood dripped from it’s fangs as it punched the Alpha in the face. Peter dodged to the left and lunged at its arm and bit into it. Well weakened the brown-haired man was still strong and threw it’s fist into the side of Peter’s head.

The world blurred around as Peter let go and shook his head. The vampire took advantage and tossed him to the ground. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he witnessed Boyd and Erica work like a well-oiled machine as they faced off with a muscular vampire who moved like the wind. He was glad he had made them train as they matched the older, more experienced female with eyes the color of midnight.

His opponent snarled, it’s elongated teeth flashed in the sun shining through one of the windows. The vampire wasn’t expecting a low blow and tripped backwards, landing on its ass as Peter kicked out his leg and knocked him over. Peter didn’t waste a breath as he lunged on top and went for its throat only to be blocked by an arm.

He howled as the man bucked and spat grappling with Peter for dominance in their fight. The much foul-smelling man flipped Peter over. 

“Shit,” the werewolf yelled. If this was their at their weakest, he was glad they hadn’t attack last night.

Peter’s bond flared up as he felt Stiles join him in their link. His vision cleared as his mate sent calming waves towards him  
.  
“You got this, Peter.” Stiles said in a soothing voice. With lots of practice they had gotten better communication and distance.

Peter swung his fist making contact with the man’s head but it hardly phased his opponent. 

“Imagine if he was attacking me instead.” Stiles voice echoed in Peter’s head.

The Alpha werewolf saw red. No one touched his mate. His roared vibrated off the walls as he transformed into his full Alpha form. 

“Fuck you,” he screamed around a mouthful of fangs. With a burst of energy he knocked the vampire off balance and slashed at the man’s throat. Blood spurted everywhere as the larger man clasp his torn throat with his hands. For the first time, Peter saw panic flash in his rival’s eyes. 

He clamped down with his teeth and ripped his throat out. The body decomposed before his eyes.

He howled in victory as he leapt up to check the others.

“Good job, love,” Stiles replied. “You got this.”

Cora was on the ground, her hand grasping her bleeding chest. A medium-sized vampire standing over her. The scrawny man was so focused on his potential kill he hadn’t seen her mate fully shifted jump at him. The large cat, almost as large as Peter in his wolf form knocked the vampire on its side, swapping his paw at the man’s head. Peter saw an ear fly off to the floor before the jaguar whammed its claws into the the vampire’s chest. A loud yowl sounded as he leaned over and bit into the dark-haired bloodsucker’s neck. The vampire’s head hung loosely from its shoulders. 

Cora crawled over and grabbed the head and pulled with all her might as her mate held him down. A second later the body turned into ash and bones. Her wound was still trickling a little blood. 

Peter dashed over to his niece and dropped to his knees.

“Cora,” he called out as his beta groaned in pain, the bleeding wasn’t slowing down. His hands were drenched in red as he pressed down on the wound.

“Think of healing her,” Stiles said and together they sent positive vibes through their bond to her. Her wound stitched itself back together quickly.

He heard his mate sigh in relief, “I’m glad worked. I wasn’t sure it would.”

“We’ll talk about that later,” Peter said to his husband as he seeked out his other betas.

Boyd and Erica were ending another’s life as Nathan’s group were in an evenly matched fight with two others. 

His adrenaline was high as he raced towards Nathan.

He held down one of the bad guys as Nathan finished him off with his knife. Another vampire with a knife in it’s eye rushed towards the back door. Jordan blocked it’s way flames flickering around his body. The redheaded vampire stood dead in her tracks as Jordan leapt on her and took her head off with one bite.

Erica ran up holding her left arm which was covered in blood. 

“It’s okay, it’s mostly already healed,” she panted. 

Peter shifted back to his human form, the presence of his mate lingering in his head. 

Nathan looked around, “I don’t see him.”

“Who?”

Stiles replied in his head, “the vampire that attacked Anna and me.” Stiles had hoped he had been dealt with before he joined his mate.

“He was here. I saw him as we ran in from the back but I lost sight of him when a couple from his group attacked us,” Gregory, Nathan’s friend, replied. 

“Shit, split up and search for him.” Peter cursed pulling at his hair.

“I’m getting tired. I’ll see you when you get home.” Stiles replied and second later he felt his mate break their telepathic link. 

Fifteen minutes and it was apparent the vampire wasn’t around anymore. 

“Damn it,” Peter kicked at a withered old husk that used to be a vampire. 

“Jordan, can you take care of this?” He gestured his hands about. 

“Yes, Alpha.” His hands lit up in flames. 

Boyd and Erica stayed behind with the hellhound as the rest of them made their way back to the house. The others piled into Nathan’s rented van and headed back. He hadn’t realized earlier but Ricardo was missing a finger. 

They were almost ten minutes from home when Peter toppled over in the back seat. The overwhelming panic seared through his truemate’s bond. 

“Stiles!” He yelled. 

His mate was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, as truemates, they are able to help heal their packmates quicker. Stiles had a idea it would work but wasn't sure until the end. But it is exhausting.
> 
> I'm sorry I left you all with a cliffhanger! I hope to have the next part up sooner than later. But it depends on how real life treats me this week.
> 
> We are also coming close to the end. A few more chapters(including an epilogue!).


	19. The final attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Peter and his group are dashing home, Lydia and Stiles have to face off with the last vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I ended up rewriting this chapter. I'm glad I was able to complete it so I could post it. I've been awake for like 18 hours and running on fumes. So, here it is and I hope it came out okay. I didn't want to miss a Sunday posting.

Lydia was still sitting next to him as he came back into his body.

A piece of her red hair had fallen over her eye as she turned down the volume on the TV.

“How’d it go?” she asked as she handed him a cup of water from the coffee table. 

Anna and Sarah were in the kitchen baking up a storm. A distraction as they waited for the group to return. 

“The group was bigger than they expected but they have been dealt with…” a yawn escaped him and then he quenched his thirst.

“And,” Lydia prompted with twirl of her hand.

“The man that killed Anna’s friend got away.” He set his cup down as he smelt freshly baked chocolate and peanut butter cookies coming from the kitchen.

The banshee groaned in frustration, “Let’s not tell Anna and Sara.”

Stiles yawned again in exhaustion and nodded in agreement.

The sisters were talking about a the documentary they had watched on polar bears as they entered the living room.

“Hey guys,” Anna set the tray on the coffee table, “anyone called yet?”

Neither of them knew about the special link between Stiles and his husband. The sister’s thought their two friends were only watching TV.

“Yeah. The group is heading back,” he replied. 

“Okay, I’m glad,” she ran his ran through her hair as she sat in the empty recliner. 

“I got us some milk,” Sara had four glasses. “I was thinking we could watch funny movie.”

“Sure,” Stiles stretched and cracked his jaw as he yawned.

After Stiles finished off his snack he stood and rubbed his round stomach. The twins had been restless all evening.

“I think I’m going to head up for a rest,” Stiles told the three women. “I’m exhausted. I was so stressed about Peter and the others. Really wore me out.”

“Okay, I’ll come and get you when the others come back,” Lydia offered as she dunked a cookie in her cup. 

Stiles jerked awake and checked the the bedroom from the bed. The clock on his nightstand alerted him that he had only been asleep for twenty minutes. He cocked his head sideways and sniffed the air. Goosebumps broke out on his arms. So, he got out of bed and headed over to his window. The moment it opened the smell of rot and blood assaulted his nostrils. 

“Shit,” he cursed.

The bedroom door slammed into the wall as he dashed out.

“Anna, Sara panic room,” he yelled as he took two stairs at a time.

The two young woman rushed towards the kitchen that lead to the panic room without question.

He thanked his lucky stars that Peter decided to add a panic room in their house. Peter had gone all out when he created the pack home. He hadn’t wanted a repeat of what happened to his family back in Beacon Hills.

“What’s wrong?” Lydia joined up to her best friend who was tilting his from side-to-side as he stopped in the living room. Laughter came from the TV.

“He’s here circling the house,” his wolf ears popped out as well as his claws.

A moment later their front door flew off the hinges as the bulky vampire burst through the door. His fangs were on full display as he roared before his yellow eyes settled on the them.

“Where is she!” the enraged man screamed. “Should’ve killed the bitch last time instead of giving her to Ted.”

“Safe from you.” Stiles voice was eerily calm and as he laid on a hand on is pregnant stomach. 

The man cracked his knuckles and snarled.

The temperature dropped as Lydia opened her mouth. Stiles covered his ears as she let out an unearthly bellow and he charged after she finished. The vampire punched Stiles in the face and caused Stiles to wobble. Its ears bled from Lydia’s assault as he slammed into her and knocked the wind out of her.

“Banshee,” the vampire pinned her on the ground, his hand firmly over her mouth and held her wrists to in his other hand.

Stiles rammed into him and got his friend free from him. “Leave her alone, you bastard.” He said around with his sharpened teeth. He slashed his claws across the older man’s face. The vampire shoved Stiles off. 

“Lydia,” he warned his best friend when he saw her eyes had turned all black.

She placed her hand on the murderer started to chant. The man cringed in pain and backhanded her into the wall. A mirror crashed to the floor as her body cracked the wall. 

The black handprint smoked on the foul-smelling vampire.

Stiles jumped on the monster’s back wrapping his arms around its neck. 

The foul-smelling man grasped Stiles’ arm and tossed him over and knocked over the end table. 

“Piece of shit,” the man spat and kicked Stiles in the stomach.

“No,” Stiles held his stomach as it spasmed. Hot shots of pain radiated throughout his body.

“Stiles,” Lydia called out to her friend as she stood in front of her friend. The large male punched at her but met air as she dodged it. Her vein popped out of her forehead as she brought her heel down on his ankle a satisfying crunch that echoed in the room. He stumbled backwards and she took the advantage by pushing him onto his back. She swung her leg hard in between his legs.

“Ahhh,” The man groaned.

A second past before he shot up and bit Lydia on the arm. 

Lydia growled as she jabbed her finger into the madman’s eyes. He screamed as he let her go and cradled his face. Lydia picked up and swung the lamp against his head. He retaliated and punched in her in the eye. 

She dropped to the ground. Out cold.

Stiles screamed in pain and he shifted into his coywolf.

“I’m done dicking around. Die, wolf,” the vampire stormed at Stiles. Stiles with his stomach hanging growled at him. The vampire laughed as he lifted the coffee table and slammed it on top of Stiles as the coywolf snapped at him.

“You asshole,” Lydia rasped as she woke back up.

The temperatures dropped icy cold as a wind came out of nowhere.

Stiles curled into the fetal position and whined as he saw blood coming out of his backside.

“Stiles, I got this,” her voice was deep and eerie. It had a masculine tone to it. 

The vampire’s eyeball hung from its socket. 

Lydia picked up the broken lamp and charged.

The sound of a car screeching to a halt came from outside. The vampire looked towards the broken front door.

She took the distraction, knocking him on his back and she straddled him.

“Stiles, Lydia,” Peter called out as he came in with the others behind him.

As the vampire opened his mouth she jabbed the sharpen piece of wood straight down. As she leaned on it she pushed it completely through the back of the throat. Cora ran over to her and help sever the dark-haired man’s head off. His body crumbled away. 

“Stiles,” Peter cried and he skidded to his mate’s side. 

Stiles whimpered and crawled to his husband. Peter laid his hands on him and started to draw out the pain.

“Okay, I am going to put my hands on your stomach.” Lydia warned the coywolf as she placed her hands on his stomach and closed her eyes.

The pups were kicking. “You’re in labor.”

Stiles cried out as another contraction hit him and his mate picked him up. 

“Let’s get him to his den,” Peter held him close. “He started to make one in our closet. I hope it’s good enough.”

“Where’s the girls,” Nathan stood back as he watched them.

“They’re safe in our panic room. Leave them there until we get this under control,” Lydia commanded as she followed her Alpha up the stairs. 

“I called Julia,” Cora told them as they entered the bedroom. 

Stiles flashed his fangs and growled before he moved further into their closet. 

Peter’s eyes glowed red. “I don’t know how much longer I can control myself. Go back downstairs. Lydia bring Julia up when she comes. Cora is the only one that stays for now.”

Everyone made their back down and Cora sat on the edge of the bed and watched her uncle and husband.

“Everything will be okay,” she said and hoped with all her might she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I changed this chapter because I wanted a strong female lead to kick ass and save them. Poor Stiles was attacked and sent into premature labor. He didn't have time to come do the final blow.
> 
> Next up, Stiles gives birth.
> 
> We're almost to the end.


	20. Labor pains and newborns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the villains are gone the troubles are still here.
> 
> Exhausted and injured, Stiles is in premature labor and the pups are coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I re-read this chapter... I hated it. In fact, I deleted it and rewrote the whole thing yesterday. I like it better. So much happens in this chapter. I probably really need a good editor but I've got myself. I figured instead of making you all wait even longer, I posted it after I edited it a few times.
> 
> This chapter was hard to write in my opinion. So much was happening at once. Stiles, in pain, but in his coywolf form so he couldn't talk. Peter, his Alpha, husband, and parent-to-be excited but worried. All the others waiting and hoping Stiles and pups would be okay.
> 
> The POV's switch back and forth. I couldn't see it any other way if I wanted to set up the scenes. I hope you all are able to follow it okay and get the angst within this chapter.

He had felt the broken ribs as he had carried him up the stairs though that hadn’t stopped Stiles’ instincts to prepare birthing site just right for himself. 

Peter cursed as he backtracked out of their walk-in closet. His mate, despite being injured and exhausted pushed onward as he continued to pull clothes off the hangers onto the floor. The third time the Alpha got in Stiles path to drain pain earned him a nasty bit on his hand.

“I was only trying to help, sweetheart.” He held his healed hand to his chest. His inner wolf scratched for control as the foul-scent filtered out into the room.

He knew from experience broken ribs hurt and took a few days to mend themselves. He was also concerned about the blood that was matted in his mate’s rear end. That hadn’t deterred his husband as he stretched his neck and pulled one of Peter’s expensive cashmere sweaters off the hangers.

Peter cringed as another shirt, that he wore all the time joined the floor full of clothes. 

“At least let me help,” as he went to their hamper and pulled out some dirty laundry to toss into his mate’s birthing den.

His wolf preened as his mate wagged his tail and licked his hand as he dragged his new prize to the middle of the closet.

“Here, I grab a stack of them,” Cora announced as she entered the room. Peter had asked his niece to grab a stack of them. Mostly, he had just wanted a few free moments with his husband. She tossed them on the bed and made her way over to the window to crack it open. Her cheeks were flushed as she approached the their bay window.

“It’s to stuffy in here and frankly we need some fresh air, it kind of smells in here,” She shrugged and took off her sweater, “Stiles, you want this too.”

The coywolf yipped and she handed it over to him.

“I wish he’d let me help him,” Peter confessed to his niece as she moved a stack of books from the window seat to bookshelf. 

“Julia said he’d be driven by instincts to prepare for this birth of your twins. I’m sure he’ll let you back in when he’s ready.” 

A cool breeze welcomed Cora with a promising scent of rain.

The sounds of heavy breathing and grunting came from the closet. A few moments passed when Stiles stuck his greyish muzzle out the doorway and yipped at his husband.

“I think he wants you to go in now,” Cora suggested.

“Hey,” Peter dropped to his knees with all the grace in the world, “how are you feeling, how are the babies…” he hesitantly stuck his head out.

He hated the sore and bitter scent mixed with his mate’s nature sweetness. He never wanted his his mate to smell anything but happiness and love.

“Hey, Stiles,” Cora called from the bed she had flopped down on. Stiles broke eye contact with Peter and focused on her.

“Good, you’re doing great. We’re all here to help you out.” She gave him a thumbs up.

The coywolf huffed and gently wrapped his husband’s wrist in his mouth and tugged him inwards.

From the bed, Cora was able to keep an eye inside the closet as she kept guard over her Alpha and his mate. Her wolf was pleased her Alpha had chosen her to guard them.

Peter scooted behind his mate and pulled the pain from his lover. A sweat had broken out on his face as he grimaced. It was more than an ache his husband was feeling. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t passed out from this. You’re my brave and perfect mate,” he praised his true mate.

Cora moved over to the window seat to enjoy the breeze. She watched the dark clouds, heavy with rain, move closer to them.

“I hope she gets her soon,” Peter admitted as he wiped his face with a discarded shirt. He ran his fingers through Stiles’ thick soft fur. 

Stiles had his head on the ground and heavy panting had mellowed out since he allowed his husband to help take his pain.

“I hope he has enough energy to make it through this labor. He’s already exhausted himself with channeling with you and fighting off that vampire.” Cora yawned. “I know I am.”

Peter jerked back as one of the pups kicked his hand. Stiles whimpered and jumped up circling a few times before settling back down before started to lick his backside.

“Eww,” Cora said as she checked up Stiles.

“I think it’s a sign that he’s about to give birth,” Peter’s voice had an edge of hysteria to it. 

The hair on Cora’s arm stood up alerting her of their newest arrival. She greeted the druid as she faced the door.

“Julia, thank goodness you’re here. I couldn’t smell you.” She stated.

“Yeah, I thought it best with the new parents to be. I didn’t want my scent to mix with your packs.”

Cora agreed.

Julia’s hair was in a messy bun and she was dressed down in leggings and tshirt. She dropped her leather bag at the end of the bed. 

Lydia entered behind her with a large empty bowl from the kitchen, “What do you want us to do?”

Julia had started towards the bathroom, “We all need to wash our hands, except you Peter,” she looked in on the couple, “you keep that up. We’ll give you a washcloth.”

Peter smiled as he continued black veins travelled up his arm. 

Julia headed out after she was done and knelt down in front of the closet, “Hey Stiles,” she purposively did not make eye contact. 

Stiles stopped licking and bared his teeth at her.

“Hush,” Peter scolded him softly, “She’s here to make sure you and the pups are okay.”

Stiles jumped up and cried out, circling around on the big pile of their laundry on the floor as he dug frantically at the clothes.

He snapped at his mate as Peter tried to put his hand back on him. 

“It’s okay, Peter,” Julia called out about a foot from the entry way. “I think the first pup is about to come.”

“But he’s early. I was hoping you’d be able to prolong it.” Peter’s voice was laced with concern.

“That’s why you got us here to help you,” Cora dropped beside Julia and Lydia placed the lukewarm water on the floor and sat crossed legged.

“You’re doing great, Stiles,” she encouraged her best friend. “You got this.”

Lydia handed over a wet washcloth for Peter to wipe his hands on.

Stiles curled up and grunted as tears trickled down his face. 

“Peter don’t,” Julia chided the older Alpha. The half-shifted werewolf growled and flashed his eyes at her.

“Cut it out, Uncle,” Cora snapped. 

Her Alpha snarled but held his furry hand away from his mate. 

A clap of thunder made the group jump. 

“Cora, get the towel ready. Your in charge of rubbing the puppy dry.” 

She got up and grabbed a few of the fresh white towels from the bed.

Stiles panted heavily as he trembled on the floor with his eyes shut. Everyone in the room held their breath as they waited. 

Rain pelted the side of the house and some of it made its way into the open window. The rain brought the crisp scent of wet and forrest. 

With a final push, the first pup plopped out. The small dark shape was encased in a glossy sac. 

“Peter break the sac and hand over the pup,” Julia instructed.

Stiles flopped his head down with his tongue hanging out as Peter used his claws to gently remove the sac and handed it off.

“Good, it’s appears to be okay,” Julia sighed in relief.

Cora wrapped it up and rubbed up and down then in circles. The pup was redish-brown all over with specs of black. 

Lydia took a washcloth and dipped it in the water again before for Peter who shifted back to his human form. 

“You did so good,” Peter curled up around his mate and laid his hand on Stiles’ midsection to help ease his husband’s pain.  
Their firstborn wasn’t any larger than his hand. It’s hair was spiked up as Cora carefully placed the cute new pack member against Stiles’ belly. 

Despite being tired, Stiles lifted his head and guided the puppy to his nipples where his baby suckled.

“Wow,” Lydia gasped, “I hadn’t thought about nursing in his female wolf form.”

Peter sat up and ran his finger down the pup’s tiny body. “He… she… is perfect.” 

He kissed Stiles’ furry muzzle, “You did so well, just one more time.”

Lydia excused herself to go down and give the rest an update. Anna and Sara where still in the panic room. Everyone decided it was safest to keep them in their as they handled Stiles labor.

“How’s it going,” Boyd dropped the broken lamp in the large garbage bag his mate held open for him. They had arrived back with Jordan sometime while Lydia was upstairs assisting with her Alpha and best friend.

The hellhound wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the temple. “Hello, love.”

She deflated in his arms. 

“I’m happy you’re home.” A few tears leaked out onto his shoulder as he rubbed his strong, calloused hand in circles on her back.

“Juan told us what happened. I’m glad you’re okay and I’m sure Stiles will be too.”

With a roll of her shoulders she put on her poker face.

“The first one is born. It’s mostly light brown with specs of other colors in it. Stiles is worn out and in pain but he’s doing pretty well,” she announced as she laid her head on Jordan’s shoulder.

The three allies had entered the house during Lydia’ update. The vampire coven leader tugged on a new shirt over his head that Juan handed him, “That’s good to hear.”

Lydia turned her full attention on the vampires and jutted her hip out, “You all don’t seem surprised that Stiles, a male, is giving birth.” She squinted her eyes at them and crossed her arms.

Nathan blushed and gripped the back of his neck, “Well, we kinda already knew.”

“What? How,” Erica asked. “I didn’t realize vampires had superior hearing like us.”

“We don’t but we do feel…” he threw his arms about.

Gregory spoke up beside him, “We feel the life essence in others. Even if we don’t feed to kill like in past time, we can feel the life within others.”

“Why didn’t you say anything,” Juan’s thick accent interrupted.

“Not our business. Plus, you been around long enough in this world, a lot doesn’t surprise you anymore,” Gregory shrugged.

Lydia thanked them for cleaning up the war-zone and headed back upstairs.

She raised an eyebrow at him and in answer the Alpha lifted his already healing hand. 

“I moved some shirts and he bit me,” Peter, shirtless, huffed. “So, I was banished out again.”

He startled as his mate knocked him in the side with his head. The coywolf had the pup in his teeth. “Oh, you want me to watch him for you.” 

Stiles laid the pup in Peter’s lap and whimpered as he laid back down.

“Stiles can I check you over,” Julia was on her hands and knees and his response was a growl.

“Stiles,” Peter chided him.

“No, no, it’s okay. He’s doesn’t want me in his den.” She sat back in front of the door.

He looked underneath his newborn and cooed, “You’re my perfect boy aren’t you.”

Stiles cried out and Peter automatically reached out to touch his side. Stiles snapped at him again, but Peter gritted his teeth and refused to remove his hand. “He has a few broken ribs.”

“Why didn’t you tell me,” Julia prompted. “It’s too late do anything now. Shit.”

“It didn’t cross my mind to tell you. I thought draining him would be enough,” Peter answered.

“I’m not sure, he could have internal bleeding too,” Julia chewed on her fingernail. 

Stiles sobbing died out as he closed his eyes and dozed for a few minutes.

The pup whimpered and Stiles sharp awake and glared at his husband. 

“He’s okay, love.” Peter reassured his husband. 

Stiles broke free of Peter’s touch and circled a few times before he settled back down facing the entryway. He whimpered as he reached behind himself to lick himself again. 

“He smells just like a newborn puppy with a hint of leather and lavender,” Cora had crawled over to admire her new cousin.

“So, how long will the pup be in this form,” Lydia inquired.

“It varies. At least the first two weeks if not up to a month. Then they will start to switch back and forth,” Julia answered.

Lydia sat on the edge of the bed, “How come this wasn’t mentioned in the journal?”

A piece of Julia hair had fallen out of her bun that she pushed it behind her ear. 

“It depends on the mother,” Peter spoke up. “If the mother is in wolf form, then they’ll be born as a pup and in human form, born as a human baby.”

“Uh,” Lydia grunted and got up to close the window. The rain was drenching the inside of the room.

Stiles whined at Peter.

“Sweetheart,” Peter handed off his precious baby to Lydia, “He should start to scent his packmates.” 

She gingerly took her best friend’s baby and ran her finger down it’s back, leaving her scent behind.

Peter crawled back in the birthing area and was hit with a scent of fresh blood.

“Shit, Julia, he’s bleeding again.” Peter’s voice hitched and scooted out for the druid.

Julia crawled in and ignored his snarls. The coywolf, exhausted, lifted his head an inch and flopped back down.

She cursed and ordered, “Cora, grab my bag.”

Her voice was steely firm and calm. 

“Stiles we have to move you out. Peter,” she backed out of the closet, “pull him out here and placed on on the towel.”

She grabbed a pair of latex gloves out of the retrieved bag as Cora laid out a white towel.

Stiles whined and his eyes were glossed over. 

“Peter hold his head. I have to reach inside of him,” Julia took a deep breath.

The rest of the pack tumbled into the room, “We overheard, what can we do,” Erica cried out.

“Stay back for now.” Julia commanded as she held the tail up with one hand and pushed the other into Stiles up to past her wrist. 

Stiles snarled and snapped but his husband held him firmly.

Julia grunted, “it’s sideways, I have move it around.” 

Blood gushed out around her. With a quick tug she pulled her hand free with the second pup.

“It’s not breathing,” Lydia’s eyes were black as she cried out. The sac was already broken.

Julia handed over the pup to Cora, “hard and fast.”

As she did that Julia tossed the gloves on the ground and pulled out a syringe with a balloon on top of it. 

The overwhelming foul-scent tainted with a metallic taste filled the room as the pack members mumbled and cried.

“It is breathing yet,” she asked. 

“No,” Cora sniffled.

Julia took the pup and pried the mostly black pup’s mouth open. Squeezing the bulb she placed the tip of the syringe in the newborn’s mouth to clear the air passages. 

Stiles huffing and puffing tapered off and laid motionless on the floor.

Peter had placed both hands on his mate and drew out the pain. “Come on Stiles, you can’t leave me.”

As Julia removed the rod and the pup gasped in a breath.  
The tension in the room dissolved as everyone took a collected breath of relief.

“Cora, continue to rub it clean.” Julia handed off the black pup with a tan front paw and turned to her other patient.

Lydia glanced to her friend and saw death around him. 

“He should have started to heal,” Julia replied as the blood that seeped out of him appeared as dark as coffee.

“He’s too exhausted.” Juan offered an explanation.

Lydia handed off the first pup to Julia. She had no plans of losing her best friend. “Okay, I have an idea. Everyone join hands.” 

Her hair fall over her shoulders as she stood and the temperature dropped.

Quickly, the pack members linked together like a human chain and Lydia wrapped her free hand onto Peter’s arm.

Julia had moved to the side with the two babies and watched. 

“Peter focus on our links, use our strengths of our pack bond. I want you to picture Stiles healing, inside out. Just like you did earlier with Cora, but this time on Stiles.”

Sweat dripped over Peter’s forehead as he kept his hands on his husband’s midsection. He closed his eyes and saw all the pack bonds humming in unison. His husband’s thread, usually bright and vibrant had began to dull. He envisioned the broken ribs and imaged them knitting back together.

“Draw from us, think of us as one. We are your pack. We are united.” Lydia’s calm voice echoed in his ear. 

He gasped, “It’s working,” the ribs under his hands slipped back into place as the bones mended. Something that should have taken a whole day, healed up in seconds.

He opened his eyes and stared in shock.

“He’s torn inside,” Julia’s soft voice came from the side. “Definitely in the birth channel but maybe from his ribs too.” 

He breathed in deeply, he could almost taste the metallic taste of blood.

Peter closed his eyes and focused a whole and healthy mate, inside and out. No more tears, no more bleeding. 

His husband’s bond pulsed brightly once again. He knew they had done it. 

The room started to warm back up as the banshee let go and leaned against her Alpha. “He’s isn’t near death anymore. We saved him.” 

Everyone sat down and panted.

“That was amazing and exhausting,” Boyd said in awe, “It was as if we were one heart breathing as one.”

“Wow, that was...” Julia gaped at them, “I’m blessed that you allowed me to witness that. I could see your auras brightened around you all.” 

“It’s something Stiles and I had theorized. We did it earlier with Cora, but not to this extent. It was just him and Peter. Truemates can draw from not just from themselves but their pack as well. Touch makes it ten times more affective or I am assuming. Being tactile is important to packs. It only made sense.”

The sound of the puppies whimpering caused Stiles to stir from his slumber.

“My love,” Peter draped himself over his lover. “Don’t ever scare me like that again,” tears streamed down his face. “I can’t lose you.”

Stiles gave a tentative lick to his mate’s face before he tried to find his crying pups.

“It should be okay to feed them, but you need lots of rest and food too.” Julia placed the pups against Stiles nipples.

After Julia confirmed the pups and Stiles’ were going to be okay, she politely declined a room for the evening and headed home to her wife.

##

Nathan opted to stay downstairs as the rest of the pack had dashed up the stairs. He sent his two coven members to buy some pizzas. Though, he could no longer enjoy such food. It went straight through vampires. But, he knew the pack would be ravenous later. 

He really wanted to see his girlfriend, Anna, and her sister. He smiled to himself as he grabbed some sodas out of the fridge. He hoped Anna and Sara would take not be disgusted when they found out about the young coywolf. Over the weeks of being here, tracking down loose ends, he had fallen in love with Anna even more than before. He talked it over with his two right-hand men and they agreed they liked the Hale pack and the small town. He’d give his coven a choice to move here or not. He knew at least a dozen of his members who would come with him. The vampire leader would have to decide who to appoint the new leader for those who stayed behind. Those who had families and lives there.

“Hey,” Boyd, the quiet gentle giant placed his hand on his shoulder.

He snarled as his fangs dropped out of his mouth and sucked them back in, “Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.” 

“It’s okay. Peter told me it’s okay to get the girls.” 

He left the sodas on the kitchen island and followed the taller man.

Anna wept as she leapt into his arms, “I was so worried. We’ve been in their forever.”

Sara’s eyes were bloodshot though the tears had dried up. “So, what did we miss. Did everyone make it out?”

Nathan updated them about the bad attack in town and the one who made it to the pack house.  
As the other pack members trickled downstairs, Gregory and Ricardo returned with stack of pizzas.

“I thought you’d all like some food.” Nathan waved to the long custom-made dining table.

The savory scents of the meal filled the room.

Stiles and Peter were last to join everyone. Still wet from their shower, Stiles held a basket that Lydia given him before she came downstairs. She even placed clothing from all the pack members inside it for the puppies.

“What in the world,” Anna gasped as she heard the sounds of the newborn puppies. “Puppies.”

They had updated Sara and her sister with the attack as they had waited for the Alpha and his mate to join them.

“Well,” Stiles turned to his Alpha and nodded. It was something they had discussed while Peter washed his husband. 

Peter and Stiles broke the news about his pregnancy to the sisters. 

“That’s crazy,” Sara peered into the basket to watch the two puppies. “So, those two adorable bundles are you and Peter’s kids. Wow,” She shook her head.

“Well, crazy is our new life,” Anna replied, “my boyfriend is a vampire, your boss is a fairy, all your new friends aren’t all human...” she trailed off. “Are there actually any humans in this town,” she pondered out loud.

Erica let out a loud laugh, “It doesn’t seem that way does it. But yes, there are lots of humans that live here. But unlike you all, they are none the wiser about the supernatural world.”

“So, it wasn’t just food you were enjoying,” Anna teased the younger new parent.

The sisters hadn’t known, but his pack could smell his worry on him.

“Oh, his food is fantastic, but as a were, my metabolism burns up calories fast.” Stiles sighed in relief that the two humans didn’t seem disgusted by the news.

“It’s kind of awesome, that you are able to have your own babies, are they always going to be,” Sara waved her hand at the tiny ones.

“No,” and Lydia launched into her newly acquired knowledge. 

##

At the end of dinner, Peter and Stiles asked the sisters into their private study.

“We consider you both pack,” Peter started off as he leaned back in his large leather chair behind his oak desk with Stiles sitting on his lap. 

The sisters were sitting in the matching dark chairs across from him.

“Really, but we’re just humans.” Sara said confused, but a dash of hope lingered in her voice.

“Every pack has humans in it. You don’t necessarily need to be born into it. Stiles parents are both human and they are considered pack members by extension.” 

Stiles fidgeted as he moved the basket closer to him.

“So, would you like to consider becoming full fledged members to our pack,” Stiles ran his fingers over his babies, a tiny boy and his baby girl who had given everyone a scare. He feared to make eye contact, worried they’d turn them down.

“Oh,” Anna blink away tears. “I’d be happy to be part of your pack. You’ve been nothing but generous and I felt safer with you guys as you helped take down those bastards. But, what about me and Nathan…”

“Oh, we can all sit down and talk about that. I have a feeling your boyfriend is going to want to relocate after all of this,” Stiles grinned. “How about you Sara?”

Sara and hugged both of them, “Even before all of this, you and your pack has made me feel welcome. I’d be more than honored to accept your invitation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, thank goodness the puppy and Stiles were saved. (I couldn't bring myself to kill either of them off).
> 
> I tried to explain how Peter and Stiles were able to heal Cora from the last chapter but taking it step further with Stiles. True mates have special powers which makes them different from regular mates such as merging together and seeing through one another.
> 
> Lydia and Stiles had a theory that their strong bond had more than one special ability. As Stiles and Peter where 'one' their strengths were combined as one. When Stiles was in need, Lydia suspected Peter could draw from his united pack. For pack is family. So, well the others aren't true mates, their bonds are strengthened by being united to Peter and Stiles. So, Peter was able to use them like a generator of sorts to help speed up the healing process, draining them of energy. So, I hope that makes more sense.
> 
> We have one chapter left! The epilogue, you'all. 
> 
> As always, mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying this journey with me!


	21. Happy ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the lives of Peter and Stiles in five years. Life is going well and the pack is growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the epilogue! Thanks for coming along with me on this ride. It's been a long ride but the trilogy is finally done. What was suppose to be a short story turned out to be a trilogy.

“Claude,” the Sheriff choked, “son, I need to breath.” 

He hadn’t stepped three steps into the house before the fiery five-year old leapt at him. 

“Sorry gramps,” the dark-haired boy mumbled against John’s neck, scenting him.

“Hey buddy, I think Melissa has some presents in the car if you want to help,” Jordan spoke up as he came in with their luggage.

John let his squirming grandson down and begun to move towards the couch.

“Presents,” squealed the little girl who had came out of the kitchen with icing on her face.

“Tia, get back here little miss,” Lydia walked out with a damp paper towel, her stomach round with pregnancy. 

“Sorry, auntie Lyds,” Claude’s twin sister waited to be cleaned off before she dashed out the front door.

John hissed in pain as he gripped his hip, the reason he retired earlier that year. 

“Grandpa,” Boyd and Erica’s son crawled up on the comfortable couch and laid his hand on his the Sheriff’s leg to draw the pain away.

“Thank you, my sweet boy,” he sighed in relief. Bright brown eyes, like his father’s, looked at him and gave him a small smile.

He remembered when the twins asked why the Keith and Lauren, Cora’s feisty three-year daughter, looked different from them. Lydia had been the one who explained to them. They both accepted it with a nod and took off to play tag. They may not all be related by blood but they were family.

“Peter had to run out for some Reese’s Cups and curly fries,” Lydia wobbled over and settled in the recliner. Stiles was due with the triplets any day and the main reason his parents had flown out. They wanted to be there for the birth of their grandchildren, since they missed the opportunity the first time around. 

“Gwen sent over some cupcakes today,” Lydia added. The fairy took the title of fairy godmother to heart to all the children in the pack. Despite Stiles no longer working for her she sent goodies all the time. 

“How are you feeling,” John asked as they waited for the others to join them.

“Better, I give Stiles some kudos though. My baby girl is kicking my bladder every ten minutes. I can’t imagine having more than one at the same time. I don’t even get upset when he complains with the triplets, I understand completely now.”

The banshee had taken quit her job at the law firm when she became pregnant. She had decided she wanted to be her own boss. Lydia was due in a couple of months and Jordan was beside himself. They weren’t sure if they baby would be human, banshee, or hellhound or a combination. Time will tell after she’s born.

Melissa came in with Jordan and the twins loaded down with the rest of their luggage along with presents. She dropped them on the oak coffee table and flopped down beside her husband.

“Gramps, can we open one now please,” the twins asked at the same time. 

“As soon as Lauren is here,” he replied.

The kids grumbled as they crowded their grandparents on the couch.

“Here we are, someone was playing in the mud and needed a bath,” Cora came down the stairs, her daughter in her arms and her husband trailing behind.

“Cousin Derek made you all these,” he accepted the gifts his wife handed over to him as he handed them out.

Derek and Scott’s pack had grown over the past few years also. Derek had married his long-term girlfriend and last time he’d come out to visit, he talked about wanting his own family. Scott and Kira had a little eight month old girl back in Beacon Hills. Both packs hadn’t had any threats or problems since the twins had been born.

The children shrieked when they pulled out the newest wolf toys he made them. They turned the dial and the wolves opened their mouths and howled. “That’s me!” Claude stood in awe. 

“Yep, and the other is Tia.” 

The twins ran off calling for their Papa. Stiles demanded they he was Papa and Peter was Daddy. 

Keith and Lauren sat on the floors and played with the wooden wolf toys that resembled their wolf form too. 

“John, Melissa,” Peter greeted them as arrived home. 

He joked that his kids gave him his greying hair. “Sorry, I wasn’t here when you got here. He’s upstairs sleeping.”

He heard his children squealing and little fake howls coming from the upstairs, “Or he was…” he chuckled. Derek had told him fretted to him over the toys he made the kids. Over the years the two packs may be on different coasts, but they family.

“God, please say that isn’t all for Stiles,” Lydia eyed the bags as her stomach rumbled.

“Of course not, here these are all for us,” Peter handed off all the bags but two to Juan.

“Let’s go see my son,” John smiled. “And eat. That food on the airplane wasn’t enough.”

They walked into the bedroom to find the twins showing off their newest toys and chatting up their Papa a mile a minute. 

The sun shined through the open bay window, a breeze bringing in a with the scent of wildflowers that covered their backyard. 

A car honked down the lane.

“Hey, is that Nathan’s car” Jordan asked from the doorway. 

The twins stopped and listened and rushed over to the build-in window seat to look out.

“Yes,” they said in unison. “I see Anna and Sara too. Ohh, Kiki is with them.”

Anna and Nathan had married and with no future for their own children they adopted Kiki, a chocolate lab. Sara lived with them and was graduating this year from college with her Masters in Education. 

“Let’s go see if your toys will make her howl too,” Jordan tempted them.

The children bulldozed into their father as they rushed out the door with Jordan. 

“Slow down,” Peter yelled after them and sighed. 

John laughed, “If they are half as full-spirited as Stiles was at the age, you got your arms full.”

He dragged their reading table close to the bed and place their bags of food on it. 

“Well good thing, we have a pack to help then.” Peter replied, “It’s good to see you John. Melissa, looking lovely as ever.” He properly greeted his in-laws. “Sorry, I couldn’t come pick you up.”

“It’s okay. I understand. I hated leaving Claudia behind too when about to give birth too.” He smiled fondly in memory of his late wife.

Stiles whined from the bed, “I can’t believe Julia put me on bedrest.I can still do things. Oooo, is that my food.” 

Melissa pulled over one the chairs and sat down on it. 

“You face planted the couch because you tripped over the kids toys.” Peter joined his husband on the bed and handed over a glass of juice that was sitting on their bed stand.

“Because I’m a fat whale.” Stiles complained. “I swear these kids,” he patted his stomach fondly, “are already plotting against me.”

His face lit up as he opened the large to-go container filled with loaded curly fries with a burger stuffed beside them. The scent of burger and fries made his mouth water.

“I got you three bags of Reese’s too, sweetheart.” Peter tossed the sweets on the bed next to his husband and crawled up to sit beside his husband to eat his food. He knew full well Stiles would end up taking half of it.

“Are the twins happy about getting a baby sister or brother?” Melissa asked as John joined her at the table.

“Yeah, though their name suggestions have been vetoed. Tia chose to name ‘em cheesecake and milk. Claude’s aren’t much better with Cheetos and twizzlers.”

John laughed so hard he began to cough. “Well, they are five and they do take after you on your love of sweets.”

“How’s retired life dad? Have either of you decided to just move here yet.” Stiles asked father. He would cuddle both of his parents after he had his fill. Something they both learned the hard way when they attempted to get in the way of him and food last time they were there.   
“It’s much busier than I had thought,” John confessed.

He had retired over a year ago when his he had been shot during a call. His hip still caused him some bouts of pain.

“Actually, your father and I have been talking about it,” Melissa sat on the edge of the bed. “We have decided with your father’s hip it would be time to retire early. We could live half a year here and the other half back in Beacon Hills. And we talked to Scott and Derek too.”

“Oh, and what did they think of the idea,” Stiles fingers were covered in nacho cheese as he stuffed his face. 

“They suggested that we move here full time to help out since you’re going to have triplets and will need all the help.” Stiles’ dad answered. Juice dripped down the his face as took a bite into his burger. 

“Really,” Stiles voice hitched as tears threaten to come. 

“It’s true. Derek and Scott promised to keep an eye on the house so we’d could still stay there when we all go visit.” Peter wrapped his arm around his Stiles neck and handed off the rest of his food to his husband. 

“That’s the best news,” Stiles stopped and cursed. “Damn you Peter, your kids are kicking my bladder. Help me to the bathroom.”

They all joined the rest of the pack later that evening to play board games.

##

The day before the twins started kindergarten, the triplets were born. Matthew was the first to come, a spunky tan with speckles of grey pup. Twenty hours later his brother, Vinny and his sister, Bianca followed. Julia had been present just as she had for all the others.

John and Melissa cooed and awed over their newest grandchildren. 

Lydia went into labor early, a couple weeks later and had a fiery redheaded daughter named Isabella. They found out she had inherited some her her father’s abilities when she accidentally set her crib on fire when she was startled awake.

“No more babies for a while,” the retired Sheriff flopped on the couch in exhaustion.

“What, can’t keep up old man,” Stiles teased his dad.

He was laying on the floor and let the little ones climb all over him. Lauren was in her shifted form playing with her cousins. Well her shifted form was mostly wolf, she took after her father in her eyes and coloring. The twins cried when they found out they still had to attend school. Stiles had taken a lighter workload since the triplets were born. Like Peter, he worked from home designing ads, book covers, and webpages for people and companies. 

“Here you need this,” his wife handed him a cup of coffee before she joined her husband on the couch.

John and Melissa had been a huge help with the children and loved all their grandchildren, blood related or not. 

“So, the pups are change any day.” Melissa asked.

They had planned on visiting Beacon Hills after the pups turned into their human forms.

“Yep,” Stiles giggled as Matthew licked him on the nose.

“I can’t believe that your married with kids.” John lifted up the youngest triplet and placed the grey girl on his chest. “And my grandchildren are wolf pups.”

“Who would have thought that boxed clothes would lead this this,” Stiles sat up and ran his fingers through his tousled hair. 

His daughter had been licking at it.

“Like I could let you wear plaid and jeans only,” Peter came in holding his Keith in one arm and Isabella in the other.

Melissa accepted the baby girl, the first half hellhound and female to boot. 

Keith yawned and nuzzled his alpha and gripped his shirt. He was adjusting to his parents both going back to work fulltime. Lauren hadn’t been fazed when her parents her mother and father left for work. Though she did snuggle them when they came home until they smelt of her again.

Vinny nipped at Keith’s leg and yipped at him. The white and grey pup shook its butt at the older boy.

“Go and play,” Peter set him down and Keith grabbed a toy to play tug with the younger boy.

“Best decision I ever made to track you down,” Stiles kissed Peter as his husband settled down on the floor with them. He had one of his old red plaid shirts. 

“Yes, I couldn’t agree more. I love you, Stiles.” Peter rustled Stiles hair and kissed him on the temple. He loved the scent of happiness that greeted him daily.

“I couldn’t have guessed I’d be so happy. I love you, Peter,” he leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. 

Peter’s cheeks ached as he smiled surrounded by his loved ones. His pack. His family. 

It hadn’t been an easy path. They overcame many obstacles but they go their happy ending.

It all had been because plaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I wrote my first trilogy. It was long and hard. It's difficult to keep up with the timeline and everyone who's in it. It was suppose to be a short story about boxed clothes. That lead to my second part and be done. But no, it lead to three parts. I won't lie, this third part I had planned to be about 5k. Well... I went over. haha It was suppose to be about translating the journal only. Then Stiles found he was pregnant and then people started dying. 
> 
> I love feedback and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe it. This story was so hard for me to put into words. My first series and the hardest part was keeping track of all the facts. In my head it was going to be a couple chapters but of course the guys (Peter and Stiles) wanted it longer. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments including any mistakes I might have missed.


End file.
